


Sombras Tenebrosas. (Especial Halloween) (GaaShiji)

by Hannabi77



Category: Halloween - Fandom, Naruto, anime - Fandom, gaashiji, shikatema - Fandom, sombras - Fandom, tenebrosas, vampiros - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Oscuridad, Sombras, amor tragico, muerte - Freeform, naruto universo alterno, tenebroso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabi77/pseuds/Hannabi77
Summary: Gaara, el hijo menor de la adinerada y respetuosa familia Collins, se vera envuelto en una serie de eventos trágicos, luego de haber vivido los primeros años de su vida en felicidad. Seres malignos intentaran destruirlo, atacando a su familia y al único amor de su vida.¿Logrará este noble pelirrojo salvarlos?Naruto, universo alterno.GaaShiji (Gaara y Shijima)Historia corta inspirada en la creación de Dan Curtis y la película dirigida por Tim Burton "Sombras Tenebrosas"





	1. Capitulo 1: El Comienzo.

SOMBRAS TENEBROSAS.  
Los Collins, una respetada familia de clase media, de ascendencia inglesa, que viajó al nuevo mundo, al que llamaron “América” llegando al puerto de Liverpool en 1770.

*~*~*~*

Éramos una familia de cinco, bueno seis, si contamos al risueño tío Yashamaru, que decidió quedarse en Gran Bretaña.  
Mi padre, Rasa Collins, era un gran hombre de negocios, por el abandonamos nuestra natal Inglaterra, de la cual siendo sincero, no recuerdo mucho, ya que solo tenía cinco años cuando nos mudamos. Vendió su tienda de comerciante, aludiendo que “América” era el sueño y la oportunidad que nosotros los Collins habíamos estado esperando durante generaciones. No era un hombre malo, más si era bastante codicioso, estricto y cuidaba celosamente de su familia, mi madre, mis hermanos y yo.  
Aún recuerdo cuando mi tierna madre me tomó en brazos, en la cubierta del barco que nos transportaba y me dejaba observar, esa tierra a la distancia, que sería nuestro nuevo hogar.  
Nuestra familia empezó con una pequeña compañía pesquera, aprovechando el puerto marítimo que teníamos en frente. Eran épocas bastante sufridas, ya que este “nuevo mundo” no contaba con médicos, puestos sanitarios o colegiatura. Haciendo que nuestra madre se convirtiese en nuestra maestra y enfermera, mientras nuestro padre dedicaba sus 24 horas del día al puerto pesquero que había fundado. En ese tiempo no lo había notado, pero el llego a ser como un sol en la oscuridad para los pobladores de ese puerto abandonado a cientos de kilómetros de Liverpool, que ni nombre tenia, y estaba sumergido en la miseria y pestes.   
Pero el esfuerzo de todos tuvo su recompensa. O como dirían los creyentes griegos, “Poseidón” fue amable con nuestro puerto, el cual se volvió fructífero con el pasar de los años, trayendo bonanza a aquel pueblo que los demás habían ignorado y ahora envidiaban por sus riquezas.  
El pueblo conocido como “Collinsport”.  
Nombre que fue elegido en la primera reunión democrática del lugar, donde se votó para elegir al alcalde, y nombre de nuestro Edén. Los habitantes querían hacer a mi progenitor su líder, pero este se negó, alegando que ahora que estaba viejo, quería guardarse exclusivamente para su familia. Ya que esta había sido su razón de sacrificio desde un principio.  
“La familia es la mayor de las riquezas”  
Esa era su frase favorita, aquella que le había otorgado confianza en todos esos lúgubres años de sacrificio.  
Obviamente, mi familia fue una de las mayores beneficiadas de aquellos años de bonanza. Mi padre no se apretó en recursos, compró unas bastas hectáreas en la colina y serranías de Collinsport, a un par de kilómetros del pueblo, y construyo la mansión más hermosa que mis ojos conocieron. Tenía más de 200 habitaciones, dos jardines gigantes, uno adelante y otro atrás del lugar, las cerámicas fueron traídas desde la mismísima Inglaterra, junto con otro materiales costosos. La entrada era un enorme salón, el cual estaba decorado con cientos de retratos de nuestra familia. Aún recuerdo las tortuosas 22 horas que tuvimos que estar posando de forma inerte, para que los pintores europeos tomasen nuestros mejores ángulos. Las cortinas de todas las ventanas, incluyendo las de los baños, estaban fabricadas artesanalmente y los cuales, sus hilos fueron traídos del mismo Egipto, donde se encontraba la seda más exquisita.   
Una hermosa escalera blanca, echa del más fino mármol, unía el primer piso con el segundo, donde moraba mi familia.  
Cuando la mansión fue completada en su totalidad, yo acababa de cumplir 22 años. Mis padres disfrutaban sus días de retiro en los jardines de nuestro hogar, mientras mis hermanos mayores, Temari y Kankurō se encargaban del negocio familiar.  
Así que fue en mi cumpleaños número 22, donde ofrecieron una ostentosa fiesta, la cual recuerdo haberme negado rotundamente en celebrar, ya que detestaba ser el centro de atención, mas no pude evitar que se efectuase. Según las costumbres de los nobles, debía ser presentado en sociedad, para así tener más posibilidades de contraer matrimonio, con una dama elegante y de buena familia.  
Eso último me producía cierta aflicción. Hasta ese momento, solo conocía el amor que una cálida y amorosa familia podría brindar. Más, no aquel que vivían un hombre y una mujer juntos.  
Pero, no me malentiendan, eso no me convertía en un mojigato o un niño ingenuo. Ya había perdido mi inocencia un par de años atrás a manos de algunas sirvientas de la mansión ¿o ellas me habrían profanado gracias a la poca resistencia que poseo y mis deseos de la carne propios de la edad? Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, es que tales sucesos me producían cierta vergüenza y hasta asco, luego de que los consumaba. Por suerte, las veces que habían sucedido, podía contarlas con una sola mano, sobrándome varios dedos.  
―Estas tardando mucho en arreglar ese simple moño.  
Las manos de mi tierna madre, arreglando el moño de mi traje, me sacaron de mis penosos pensamientos.  
―Ciertamente, eres el joven más hermoso que habrá de haber en este lugar ―siguió hablando, mi madre, quien se encontraba vestida para la ocasión con un hermoso vestido, digno de una reina, con un peinado elegante, dejando delante de su rostro caer un par de mechones rubios. A pesar de sus avanzados años, su rostro aun poseía una hermosura tierna, parecida a la de los ángeles que dibujaban los artistas en sus lienzos―. Si lo que te aflige es el hecho de que no puedas atraer a alguna pretendiente, no tienes por qué sentirte así ―sonrió, mientras posaba sus cálidas manos de madre en mis mejillas, para luego pellizcármelas con delicadeza―. De todos tus hermanos, eres el único que heredo la exótica belleza de tu padre, no sabes a cuantas mujeres tuve que golpear para que dejasen de posar sus sucios e indecorosos ojos en mi amado Rasa, pero eso es otra historia. Hoy, hasta siento un poco de celos, al saber que tengo que casarte con una niña.  
―Mamá… por favor, no exageres, vas hacer que me apene más de lo que estoy ahora ―le respondí, mientras el resto de mi cabeza igualaba el color de mi cabello.  
Ella sonrió de nuevo, para luego darme unas palmadas en mis hombros y empujarme hacia la salida de la habitación, con rumbo al salón principal, donde se habían congregado cientos de familias pudientes y nobles, no solo del Collinsport, sino también de las ciudades cercanas e incluso algunas de Inglaterra, según me entere más tarde.  
La ceremonia de presentación, estuvo de modismos de la época. Me colocaron en la cima de las escaleras de mármol, mientras a mis espaldas, me resguardaban mis padres y hermanos. Para luego ser presentado ante la multitud que observaba desde el primer piso, con ojos parecidos a los de los felinos cazadores, a la espera de una presa ratonil.   
Luego tuve que bajar las escaleras, las cuales nunca antes me habían parecido tan eternas. Por suerte, mi madre me acompañó en el descenso, mientras abrazaba su brazo con el mío. Nunca se lo dije, pero me sentí agradecido en ese momento, al brindarme su apoyo maternal.  
Eso me recuerda, que mi padre varias veces le decía que era bastante “sobreprotectora” conmigo. Y tenía razón, pero yo era feliz con ello, y parecía que ella lo sabía también.  
La música de un hermoso vals empezó a sonar, baile con ella por varios minutos, a los ojos de todos.  
― Admito que bailas casi tan bien como yo, pero vengo a pedirte la mano de esta hermosa dama, para el siguiente vals ―expresó mi padre, mientras extendía una de sus manos, para que mi madre la tomase.  
―Oh, será un placer, apuesto señor ―le respondió ella, mientras soltaba mis manos y se aferraba en las de el―, pero le advierto que no se atreva a enamorarse de mí, yo ya estoy casada y mi esposo tiene los celos equivalentes a los de diez hombres ―termino diciendo con gracia.  
― Si, muy graciosa, Karura ―dijo mi padre, mientras le salía una vena de molestia en la frente, sabiendo que su esposa se burlaba de su nuevo aspecto. Y es que él se había dejado crecer un mostacho, dando una apariencia muy diferente.  
Gire la cabeza, para intentar buscar a mi siguiente compañera de baile, pero una rubia se me adelantó, para llevarme a la pista de nuevo.  
―Temari, hermana, controlas tus fuerzas, casi me arrancas el cuello ―recuerdo que le dije, mientras intentaba seguirle el paso, ya que ella tendía a bailar más rápido de lo común.  
― Debería ser yo quien se queje, al ver que estabas a punto de hacer tu segundo baile en sociedad y no elegirme al ser tu hermana ―me respondió con atrevimiento mientras me pisaba los pies a propósito, de rato en rato.  
―Oh, perdona… es que todo esto…  
―Está bien, sé que debes estar confundido con todo lo que está sucediendo, te recuerdo que yo pase por esto, hace cinco años atrás ―me explico, mientras alentaba el paso.  
―Sí, no lo he olvidado…  
¿Y cómo podría hacerlo? Ella y Kankurō cambiaron bastante luego de que cada uno tuvo su propia presentación y escogieron a sus esposos y esposas. Siguieron conservando sus personalidades extrovertidas, pero… se veían más maduros en su actuar. Ahora eran todos unos señores, con sus propios hijos, y todo.  
Y en parte, eso ero lo que me preocupaba, ellos a comparación mía, eran personas de las que cualquiera fácilmente se haría amigos o llegarían a amarlos. En cambio yo… no era alguien de muchas palabras. Era muy introvertido y las únicas personas en la que confiaba era mi familia cercana y el tío Yashamaru, quien logré ver por ahí, en mi fiesta, prendido a la mesa del banquete. Siempre me pregunte si yo había heredado su personalidad, ya que el tampoco parecía alguien interesado en esas cosas del amor, y había decidido pasar el resto de su vida en soledad, a costillas de su hermana mayor…  
― Temari ―murmuré―. ¿Tú me mantendrías si llego a ser un viejo solo sin tener donde caerse muerto?  
― Creo que ver al tío Yashamaru te está dando ideas muy extrañas ―me respondió al instante, mi rubia hermana, con cara de astucia―. Aunque… siendo sincera, al igual que mamá, quiero que seas feliz, así sea que decidas tener o no, una familia, siempre tendrás un lugar en la mía o en la del tonto de Kankurō ―dijo, sorprendiéndome―. Pero, antes de decidir eso, ve he intenta dejar que tu corazón sea robado por alguna buena chica, al grado de querer pasar el resto de tu vida a lado de ella.  
― ¿Cómo sabré que es la indicada? ―le pregunté con angustia.  
― Lo sabrás cuando la conozcas, confía en lo que te dicte tu corazón, puede que ella se encuentre aquí, o puede que no, tu solo inténtalo ―me respondió con alegría, para luego soltarme y empujarme hacia la multitud.  
El vals que bailamos justo término.   
Mi hermana desapareció de mi vista y fui rodeado de decenas de damas jóvenes, la mayoría de mi edad.   
Estaban vestidas casi a la perfección, parecían esas hadas de los cuentos para niños y las faldas de sus vestidos, parecían flores, en su mayoría como rosas, volcadas hacia el suelo, con abanicos finos en sus manos, cubiertas de guantes de seda y sus rostros sonrientes, llenos de maquillaje, demasiado excesivos para mi gusto, en algunos casos. Sus corses, estaban tan ajustados, que en algunas ocasiones, pude observar que les faltaba la respiración.  
Me concentré en tratar de dar una buena impresión, cambiando hasta tres veces, de pareja de baile en cada vals, para darles una oportunidad a todas, para que tratasen de robar mi atención.   
Más fue una decepción tras otra.  
Ninguna me habló de ella misma, y todas se centraban en halagar la fortuna y éxito de mi familia y de lo bien parecido que yo era a sus ojos. Ninguna, pero absolutamente ninguna quiso acompañarme al bufet de la fiesta, alegando que una dama siempre está a dieta. Lo único que si querían compartir conmigo, era un vaso de alguna bebida alcohólica, para que me fuese más fácil dejarme seducir.   
Incluso hubo una que se atrevió a tocarme un glúteo con disimulo, mientras bailábamos, para luego susurrarme al oído, que si la llevaba a mi alcoba, descubriría más de mil razones para desposarla.  
No pude evitar reaccionar con repugnancia ante su insinuación descarada, aunque ahora que mi memoria se agudiza, esa sinvergüenza llevaba el rostro cubierto con un antifaz, y desapareció al instante, luego de mi rechazo.  
Recuerdo que baile más o menos una hora más.   
Ya ni escuchaba los adulos de mis compañeras momentáneas, siempre era lo mismo. Ninguna se dignó a preguntar o mencionarme por mi nombre, todas eran “señorito Collins esto” “señorito Collins aquello”.  
Cansado de tanta interacción vacía, aproveche la cercanía de mis padres, que al parecer notaron la molestia en mi rostro, para centrar la atención de ellos y escapar del lugar aunque sea por unos minutos.  
Me escabullí por la inmensa cocina que teníamos en el primer piso, en la cual los cocineros estaban viviendo en un constante ajetreo, debido a la fiesta, y no notaron mi presencia. Tomé la escalera de servició y llegué al segundo piso de nuestra mansión, para resguardarme en una de las tantas habitaciones deshabitadas, saliendo al balcón que tenía esta, para tomar aire y observar el cielo nocturno.  
Era una agradable noche de luna llena.  
Pero mi tranquilidad fue quebrantada por unos ruidos provenientes del balcón de la habitación vecina.  
―Oh cielos ¡que comida tan exquisita! ―dijo fascinada la voz femenina de alguien, quien solo lograba ver su espalda, ya que estaba parada en su balcón, con vista al otro lado.  
― Me alegra saber que existen mujeres, aparte de mi madre y hermana, que disfrutan del buen comer, y no se privan de ello para tener una apariencia esquelética.  
La mujer se petrifico, al parecer por mis palabras.  
Volteo lentamente, para poder verme de frente.  
Tenía la boca llena de comida, al parecer se había metido una dona de un solo mordisco. Y en una de sus manos, llevaba una bandeja llena de estas.  
―Pues, perdona por tener hambre y preferir comer a morir de inanición, soy mujer, pero primeramente soy humana ―recuerdo que me contesto, aun con la boca llena.  
Iba a reírme de su respuesta, pero la muy tonta se atraganto, perdiendo el equilibrio, parecía que moriría asfixiada.  
No pude evitar asustarme, tome impulso y salte ese poco más de un metro que separaba su balcón de mío.  
Por suerte, en su balcón tenía una mesa, con bebida en ella. Se la ofrecí antes de que empeorara, mientras la levantaba del suelo.  
Tardó varios minutos en recuperar la compostura.  
―Oye… gracias, sentí que de verdad moriría ―me dijo con un tono más tranquilo―. ¿Te imaginas lo trágico y patético de los titulares de periódico? “Muerte por tragona” ―extendió sus manos en la nada, como si fuese el editor del periódico.  
Me pareció gracioso, pero a la vez un tanto perturbante la forma en la que había bromeado con su tragedia de hace segundos. Aunque…  
―Creo que te debo una disculpa, si no te hubiese hablado de la nada, no te hubieras exaltado y por consecuente, no la hubiese expuesto a que casi muriese por asfixia, señorita… ―recuerdo que le dije, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse completamente.  
―Shijima, me llamo Hoki Shijima ―me respondió con calidez en su voz, mientras se acomodaba los lentes de marco grueso que llevaba en sus ojos, lo cual era una pena, ya que estos eran de un verde oscuro, resaltando su rostro blanco y terso, y hacían juego con su cabello suelto de color oscuro como la noche―, si, no se preocupe, aunque no lo parezca, soy un tanto torpe al veces ―agregó―. ¿Y usted es?   
Yo me había quedado hipnotizado de su apariencia singular, en términos estéticos de la época, ella muy simple de aspecto. Su vestido no era llamativo como el de las demás damas de su edad, tampoco llevaba un exceso de joyas, de hecho, no llevaba ninguna, y su rostro carecía de maquillaje.  
Estaba tan absorto en verla, que no le respondí.  
― Disculpa… pero, ¿será que puedo saber el nombre del muchacho agradable que acabo de conocer? ―me insistió, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.  
―Oh, mil disculpas ―le respondí, mientras agachaba un poco mi rostro, para luego volver a verla a los ojos―. Mi nombre es… ―recuerdo que titubee en ese momento, temiendo que su actitud cambiase al saber con quién hablaba, más decidí arriesgarme―. Mi nombre es Gaara… Collins… yo vivo aquí…  
Ella no tardó en responderme. Al parecer, sin comprender que esa ostentosa celebración que se estaba realizando adentro era en mí nombre.  
― Oh, un placer conocerlo, Gaara ―se sentó en una de las sillas que había, junto la mesita de té de su balcón―. Yo, soy la nueva maestra del hijo de Madame Temari, así que soy nueva en este lugar ―me explico―. Me gustaría seguir hablando, pero me muero de hambre, y lo único que pude encontrar, sin tener que bajar al primer piso, donde parece los señores están de fiesta, son estas donas ―me extendió la bandeja, para que tomase una―. ¿Por qué no se sienta y me acompaña mientras come una también?  
Estoy casi seguro que mi expresión en ese momento se debió de ver graciosa y con algo de asombro, ya que ella bromeo enseguida conmigo.  
― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso un señorito no puede comer donas? ¿No son dignas de tu paladar? ―expresó con tono de desafío.  
Me sentí humillado y burlado por esas palabras, nadie nunca me había faltado tanto el respeto.  
Pero, irónicamente, tenía razón con su burla. No me gustaban las donas. Eran como comer pan con más grasa y azúcar de lo necesario. Y encima le ponían esas chispitas de colores y las bañaban en chocolate, yo DETESTABA el chocolate…  
―Venga, lo he dicho en broma, no creo que exista una persona tan tonta en este mundo como para que no le gusten las donas, ten mira, justo quedo una de las mejores, bañada en chocolate con chispas de arcoíris… ―la tomo ella misma y me la lanzo a mis manos.  
Sé que no era su intensión, pero había vuelto a ofenderme, diciendo indirectamente tonto. Recuerdo que casi exploté de furia, mas algo de mi pudo más, haciendo que me controle y me siente en la silla vacía que había a su lado, mientras le daba un buen mordisco a ese pan engordador al que llamaban dona.  
― Pues sí, me gustan las donas, como cualquier persona normal ―vociferé mientras masticaba exageradamente, muy cerca de ella, para que se espantase.  
Pero ella hizo lo mismo y el espantado termine siendo yo.  
Recuerdo que lo máximo que pude meter dentro de mi boca fueron dos de esos curvilíneos panes grasosos. Ella terminó por comerse la bandeja completa.  
―Es una buena noche, como para comer donas mientras tienes la luna como luz ¿verdad? ―expreso ella mientras me extendía un vaso del jugo que había en la mesa―. Tómalo, te ayudara a quitar el mal sabor que te quedo…  
―… ¿Cómo lo supo? Pensé que no se había dado cuenta… ―recuerdo que le dije con asombro.  
Ella rio por lo bajo.  
―Supe que le desagradan, desde el momento que llegó a mi balcón y vio la bandeja llena, sus ojos parecían que gritaban del espanto ―explicó.  
― Y sabiendo eso, fingió todo lo demás ¿Por qué lo hizo? ―le pregunte indignado.  
― Al principio quería espantarlo, sé que es de usted la fiesta que se está celebrando abajo, y no quería que nadie quebrantase mi tranquilidad, pensé que al asustarlo se iría corriendo en busca de ayuda y no lo volvería a ver, pero nunca pensé que se lanzaría de forma suicida, de un balcón a otro, por una extraña.  
Sus palabras me dejaron estupefacto, y un tanto apenado por eso último.  
― Pero al notar que no me libraría de usted, me propuse a ver cuánto aguantaba su orgullo de niño rico, al tratar con alguien molesto. Debo admitir que aguanto más que la mayoría de los que conocí… ―refutó mientras me miraba con una expresión de satisfacción.  
― ¡Yo no soy un niño rico! ―recuerdo que le respondí molesto, sus palabras me habían herido como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho.  
― Eso dicen todo los niños ricos, niegan lo que son ―dictamino la de lentes, mientras se me acercaba y apoyaba su dedo índice a un lado de mi pecho, mientras me miraba de forma seria―. ¿Qué clase de persona normal, aparte de un niño rico, necesita que su familia le haga una fiesta para conseguir alguien para casarse? Por favor, respóndame.  
― ¡Que maestra más grosera! ―respondí de forma inmadura, usando la división de clases a mi favor―. Le diré a mi hermana que la despida, no es un buen ejemplo para sus hijos…  
Sé que tal vez me había pasado con la amenaza, pero pensé que era la única forma que tenía para poder acallarla, más paso todo lo contrario.  
― ¡Adelante niño rico! Ve llorando a las faldas de tu hermana a quejarte, ya que tal parece no puedes defenderte tú mismo ―me dijo con voz retadora, mientras me agarraba del cuello de mi traje y me arrastraba hacia ella, quien portaba una expresión fiera y temible en su rostro.  
― ¿Hay… hay alguna manera de resarcir esta situación, en la que yo no tenga que correr hacia mis familiares y usted no tenga que golpearme? ―objeté, temeroso de mi vida.  
― Quizás… ¿sabes qué hacer cuando le faltas el respeto a tus mayores? ―espetó aun con molestia.  
― Perdóneme señora, no controle mi lengua al hablar, no volverá a pasar, por favor, suélteme ―respondí con angustia, usando las mismas palabras de la vez en que yo y mis hermanos, de niños, habíamos hecho enojar a nuestra madre y esta nos agarró a golpes con el cucharon con el que servía la sopa.

Shijima me soltó, para luego invitarme a que me fuese, ya que irrumpía su tranquilidad. Mas yo no podía irme, su habitación sería la única en la que no me buscarían, para luego arrastrarme a esa horrible celebración que se estaba dando. Ya había conocido a todas las chicas y todas me habían decepcionado esa noche.  
Bueno, todas exceptuando a la temperamental maestra que tenía a lado.  
― ¿Puedo quedarme acá, hasta que toda esa multitud se vaya? ―recuerdo que le pregunte un tanto apenado.  
― Esta bien, pero no me inundes de preguntas sobre de dónde vengo.  
Creo que fue ese el momento donde me di cuenta que, mi rostro a pesar de carecer de cejas, era bastante expresivo, eso o… esta mujer sabía leer mis semblantes, luego descubriría que era lo segundo.  
―Está bien, pero si es una pregunta que me incomoda no la responderé ―objeto ella, a mi favor.  
No solía ser una persona curiosa e interesada en los demás, pero eso cambió al conocer a Shijima, quien había hecho que olvidase el mal gusto de aquella fiesta, y me hizo sentir cosas que desconocía que se pudiesen sentir tan rápidamente por alguien.  
― Dices que eres nueva en esto lugares ¿Dónde vivías, o mejor dicho, de dónde vienes?  
― He vivido toda mi vida en Nueva York,   
― ¿Por qué una neoyorquina viene a pasar los mejores años de su vida a un pueblo tan alejado como este? ¿No le gusta el alboroto de la gran ciudad?  
―Yo también pensé que pasaría el resto de mi vida ahí, hasta hace poco, donde mi familia decidió volver a sus raíces, Collinsport, aunque antes se decía que no tenía nombre este lugar…  
―Sí, yo tenía más o menos 10 años cuando eso sucedió…

No recuerdo todas las preguntas que le hice esa noche, solo sé que estuvimos hablando hasta casi el amanecer.  
Ella era una persona muy culta, su profesión de maestra le había hecho que aprendiese de todo un poco. Había recorrido toda América y parte de Europa. Tenía tanto mundo. La forma en que explicaba las cosas hizo que desease ser como ella. Vivir lo que ella vivió.  
Supuse que su vida era parecida a la mía, sus padres y antepasados eran investigadores, lo cual hizo que ella se formase en ese punto. Mi familia, desde los antecesores británicos que tuvimos, siempre fueron comerciantes, tal vez por eso mis hermanos y yo no ostentábamos algo más allá de una vida que no sea el comercio, en este caso, marítimo.  
Pasaron varios meses desde aquella charla agradable a la luz de la luna. Siempre buscaba la manera de escabullirme de mis citas concertadas con mis huecas pretendientes, para ir a verla, como enseñaba a Shikadai, el hijo único de mi hermana mayor, quien por desagracia, había heredado los flojos hábitos de su padre, un tal Nara, el cual solo había sido aceptado por mi padre por su talento en las finanzas y que su padre de este, era el banquero del pueblo.  
Recuerdo que, si no estaba con ella, observándola a la distancia, me encontraba con mis padres, hablándoles sobre la interesante persona que era Shijima a mis ojos.  
―Pues sí, es una dama bien educada, pero su familia se me hace un tanto rara, siempre andan con esos artilugios raros, explicando sus teorías sobre que el mundo es redondo, medidas de peso existentes aparte del KG, entre otras cosas que prefiero no saber ―decía mi padre con un tanto de desconfianza.  
― Pero todos esos estudios son importantes padre ―objete con entusiasmo―. Shijima me conto, que si el avance científico sigue así, en unos años los humanos podríamos crear nuevos y más eficientes tipos de transporte, aparte de las carrozas y los barcos… transporte que no necesiten de caballos o carbón para funcionar, y que sean decenas de veces más veloces.   
―Pues eso sería favorable para nuestra industria, así podríamos vender nuestros productos en lugares impensados, como Rusia, India, entre otros ―a mi padre parecía agradarle la idea.  
― ¿Y cuándo piensas declarártele a esa dama? ―agrego mi madre―. Nos hablas tanto de ella, que estoy segura que ya ha cautivado tu corazón…  
Me quedé sin palabras ante el pensar de mi madre.  
Ciertamente admiraba a Shijima, no… sabía que era algo más que eso. Si no, no me molestaría tanto, cada vez que otro hombre intentaba acercársele sutilmente. Ya me había encargado de alejar a todos los chefs que trataban de seducirla con su sazón, también los jardineros e incluso de la joven ama de llaves de mi hermana, quien parecía tener una fijación un tanto retorcida hacia las demás mujeres, pueden tratarme de loco, pero estoy seguro de lo que vi. A ella le gustaban las chicas y había puesto sus profanos ojos en mi preciada Shijima.  
― Ah… eso explica por qué nos hablas tanto de ella ―recuerdo que dijo un tanto asombrado mi padre, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, como si analizase la situación―. Bueno, si tu hubieses sido el mayor de tus hermanos, te hubiera exigido a que te cases con alguien que pudiese favorecer a nuestros negocios, pero no lo eres, y Temari y Kankurō han encabezado muy bien el negocio familiar. Y, aun me siento culpable de que casi te nos murieras por la peste, cuando recién llegamos a estos puertos. Así que, adelante… puedes casarte con esa joven maestra que ha robado tu interés, siempre y cuando ella te acepte. Los Collins nunca han comprado u obligado a mujeres a casarse con ellos, y jamás lo harán, es parte de nuestro de orgullo, recuérdalo jovencito.  
Me sentí abrumado pero a la vez agradecido por las palabras de mi padre.  
Y ya me había decidido, le pediría a Shijima que se casase conmigo, ya que soportaba vivir un día más sin ella a mi lado.  
Tenía la ligera sospecha de que ella no se ilusionaba conmigo, ni me hacía caso, por el hecho de las clases sociales. Y posiblemente porque era tres años mayor a mí.  
Cosa que pude confirmar cuando le declare mi amor, el cual acepto, aun sin mencionarle que teníamos la aprobación de mi familia.

 

La felicidad envolvía nuestras vidas.  
Yo contaba impacientemente los días que faltaban para nuestra boda.  
Todo parecía perfecto, pero hay algo que os he olvidado mencionar.  
La parte oscura de la historia, aquella donde entran los antiguos habitantes del lugar, antes de que se llamase Collinsport, que observaron a mi familia desde sus comienzos hasta su bonanza, mientras se retorcían de la envidia, y la cual esperaban el momento justo para destruirnos.  
Y no me refería a personas normales. Sino a seres mucho más malignos y difíciles de derrotar, entre ellos, brujas, hombres lobos y vampiros, que habían sido los antiguos dueños de aquellos puertos, antes de la llegada Collins a América.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Capitulo 2: Tragedias, parte 1

SOMBRAS TENEBROSAS CAPITULO 2: TRAGEDIAS, PARTE 1.

Aun recordaba el día que lo vio por primera vez.  
Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en toda su existencia. Quedó fascinada y embobada con el encanto que este desprendía.  
El subió al carruaje, para luego desaparecer de su vista.  
Corrió tras él, como un perro fiel quien sigue a su dueño.   
Pero fue en vano, no quería llamar la atención de los pobladores y su estado actual le impedía correr más rápido. No tuvo más remedio que seguir las huellas que dejaban las ruedas y la pisada de los caballos.  
Descubrió con pesar, que el joven ser del que se había empecinado, era parte de los Collins, una familia de humanos que, sus hermanas y ella se habían propuesto destruir, y estaban esperando el mejor momento para ello.  
Se quedó observando la mansión desde la entrada, mientras se apoyaba en los barrotes del portón de esta.  
Sabía que su nuevo interés le produciría conflictos, pero nunca había sentido un flechazo tan fuerte, en sus más de 500 años de vida que tenía.  
Y aunque así lograse eludir la prohibición de sus hermanas, otro problema aparecía en su mente.   
¿Cómo lograría acercarse a tan hermoso ser, sin tener que revelar su verdadera identidad? Podría secuestrarlo, pero este descubriría que era una bruja y la odiaría por ello, y tendría que matarlo después. Tal como lo había hecho en el pasado.  
No, no quería que su nuevo interés pasase por ello.   
Estaba a punto de marcharse, con resignación en su rostro, cuando un par carreros, le gritaron que se apartase del portón, si es que no quería morir aplastada.  
Seguido de los carruajes de transporte, varias otros entraron a pie, tanto hombres como mujeres, con maletas en mano.  
Fue entonces que vio el enorme cartel que había a un lado del portón, del cual minutos atrás había obviado su existencia.  
“VACANTES DISPONIBLES, VEN Y SE PARTE DE LA FAMILIA COLLINS, TRABAJANDO PARA NOSOTROS”  
No lo dudó un solo segundo y se mezcló con los ordinarios humanos.  
Apenas llegó, y vio dentro de la mansión, quedo fascinada con su interior, era tan grande, casi como la de los reyes en Inglaterra. Pero aún faltaba que se terminase de construir.  
La designaron como sirvienta.   
No tuvo problemas en aprender los modismos de la época, sin mencionar que se sentía a gusto con su traje de etiqueta.  
Aunque no fue designada para servir a la familia, y trataba solo con los otros trabajadores.  
Pero, digamos que su magia le dio cierto estatus para sobresalir entra las demás chicas de la servidumbre, eso y que “casualmente” una de las sirvientes de la familia principal murió mientras dormía. Dejando un puesto vacante, obviamente para ella, ya que las favoritas para el ascenso, tuvieron unos raros accidentes, que las dejaron incapacitadas para trabajar en varios meses.  
―Lo siento chicas, pero he estado sacrificándome por meses, para llegar a mi preciado objetivo ―murmuró mientras hacia un chasquido con sus dedos, soltando un maleficio para que las seleccionadas al ascenso, cayesen rodando por la enorme escalera principal de la mansión, cuesta abajo.  
Entonces llegó el gran día.  
Luego de meses donde corto cualquier relación con sus hermanas, quienes insistentemente trataban de comunicarse con ella, en cualquier reflejo de espejo o agua, e incluso en el brillo de los cubiertos; luego de haberse conformado con ver a su galán de reojo, solo en un par de ocasiones, cuando este acompañaba a su padre a las construcciones, para ver que todo marchase bien. E incluso de haber tenido que matar a algunos de los trabajadores de la construcción que descubrieron el secreto de que era una bruja, sin querer.  
Todo había valido la pena, por lo menos para ella.   
― ¿Mas té, señorito? ―expresó con generosidad, la castaña, mientras se acercaba a él, con el recipiente en mano.  
―No gracias, así estoy bien ―respondió a secas, el pelirrojo, quien parecía tener una mirada perdida o vacía en su semblante.  
Ni siquiera volteo a mirarla cuando le respondió.  
De hecho, en todo esa mañana, nunca la vio a los ojos. Trató de complacerlo el resto del día, ofreciéndole sus servicios de atención, más en todas fue rechazada, y en la última ocasión del día, le indico con cierto grado de molestia en su voz, que dejase de sofocarlo, y que centrase su atención en los otros miembros de su familia.  
Fue ahí que, descubrió con lamento, que el humano que le quitaba el aire y era dueño de sus pensamientos, era la clase de tipo tosco, reservado y poco agraciado que suele existir.  
Gritó y gimoteó por su decepción, apenas llegó a su habitación, que tenía como privilegio al servir a los Collins.  
Decidió salir a tomar un respiro.  
“Quizás el señorito solo tuvo un mal día” ―pensó con más tranquilidad, mientras caminaba por las afueras de la mansión.  
Pero el ruido de unos gemidos la saco de sus pensamientos, provenían de la bodega donde se guardaba el alimento del ganado que usaban para la construcción.  
Con curiosidad y temor, observó desde una de las rendijas que tenía el lugar, el cual estaba hecho de madera.   
―Por favor… detente… ―expresaba con angustia y miedo, una voz masculina―, no me haga daño… por favor…  
La mujer soltaba risas con malicia, mientras se encimaba sobre él y lo volvía suyo a la fuerza.  
La castaña reconoció con horror la voz de ambos personajes.  
Se llevó las manos a su rostro, mientras se sentaba en el suelo del lugar, totalmente perturbada.   
A los minutos, la mujer salió del lugar, mientras se acomodaba su vestido de sirvienta.  
― Por fin lo entiendes, Matsuri ¿no? ―le habló mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba con seriedad―. Los hombres humanos, todos son unos ingratos, te tomaste tantas molestias por este, cuando podías conseguir lo que querías de él, sin tener que haberte obligado a convivir con esos asqueroso seres sin magia…  
― ¿Qué… que has hecho? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sari? ¡¿Por qué te entrometes en mi vida, hermana mayor?! ―le respondió con odio en sus palabras la castaña, mientras se levantaba bruscamente y agarraba a esta del cuello.  
―Solo te estoy ayudando a terminar con todo este juego ―le aclaró Sari―. No puedes abandonar a tu familia, para fingir que eres una humana normal que tiene un capricho con un noble extranjero. Padre dijo que volveremos al viejo mundo, ven con nosotros, allá hay cientos de estos mocosos, podías estar con uno nuevo, cada día…  
― Tú no lo entiendes… ―expresó furiosa la castaña, mientras la soltaba bruscamente y corría a donde estaba el pelirrojo―. Yo quería ganarme el corazón de este humano. Quería que me amase de la misma forma en que yo lo amo…  
― ¿Amar? ―repitió con gracia su mayor―. No seas estúpida, Matsuri, nosotros los brujos no podemos sentir esa clase de cosas, perdimos la capacidad de ello, el momento en el que nuestros antecesores sellaron su pacto con el demonio original ―la abofeteó, para luego lanzarla encima de la víctima que había tenido minutos atrás.  
Matsuri observo al pelirrojo, el cual se encontraba desvanecido debajo suyo. Su rostro inconsciente reflejaba un gran dolor ¿y quién no lo estaría? Lo habían despojado de su inocencia de una manera tan horrenda.  
Tenía ganas de hacer eso que hacían los humanos normales, llorar, mas nunca habían salido lágrimas de sus ojos. Y jamás lo harían.  
― Adelante, no te contengas y prueba al muchacho, está bajo un hechizo, en el cual no puede moverse, pero está consciente. Luego nos desharemos de él y su familia. Ya ha llegado el momento para ello ―siguió hablando Sari, mientras de un chasquido, cambiaba a su forma original, convirtiéndola en mitad espectro, lanzando un aviso en el cielo, llamando a sus familiares―. Collinsport, sus salvadores y todo su mugroso pueblo perecerán esta noche…  
―No… eso no sucederá, me niego a vivir como ustedes ―objeto Matsuri, levantándose para luego transformarse a su aspecto original―. Viviré a mi manera, y este lugar seguirá existiendo hasta que yo lo decida ―sentenció con cólera, mientras apuntaba su báculo hacia su hermana, con la clara intención de atacarla.  
― ¡¿Qué?! Deja de bromear maldita ―indico indignada Sari, mientras la miraba de forma asombrada.  
Pero la menor, no bromeaba. Lanzo el más poderoso de sus hechizos, hiriendo a su mayor, quien no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo y reaccionó demasiado tarde para protegerse.  
Cayó al suelo, herida casi de muerte, expulsando un líquido verde de su herida.  
― ¿En serio darás la espalda a los tuyos, por un simple humano? ―preguntó con dolor esta, mientras se arrastraba lentamente para alejarse de ella.  
Sin darse cuenta, Matsuri, había vuelto más frio y duro, el corazón de cristal que poseía al igual que todos los demás brujos, al haber atacado a su hermana mayor.  
― Quiero ser libre, no por un humano, sino por el hecho de que algún día os demostrare a todos los del mundo oscuro, que incluso seres como los brujos, somos capaces de amar…  
Terminó diciendo esto, mientras caminaba hacia su herida compañera, para luego incrustarle su cetro mágico en la parte donde se situaba el corazón, terminando con su existencia.  
Las demás entidades llegaron a los minutos, descubriendo con sorpresa que Sari estaba muerta y en su lugar, solo había unos cúmulos de cristales granulados.  
Matsuri los miraba con escarnio, demostrando que no le importaba destruirlos a todos si era necesario.  
Tomaron los restos de la caída Sari y desaparecieron para nunca más volver.  
Según el rumor que circuló entre los seres mágicos que habitan esos parajes, los brujos abandonaron Collinsport esa misma noche. Convirtiendo a Matsuri en la única hechicera de esa zona.

 

Se acercó al pelirrojo, le arregló sus vestiduras y lo hechizó para que olvidase la traumática noche que le había hecho pasar su ahora difunta hermana, y lo dejó para que despertase por sí solo.

Pero él no volvió a ser el mismo, se volvió mucho más reservado y desconfiado de lo que ya era, a pesar que no era capaz de recordar nada de lo ocurrido.  
En parte, eso fue favorable para ella, ya que así nadie más se acercaría a su preciado objetivo, del cual con el pasar de los años, logró convertirse en su amante.  
Pero, no estaba satisfecha con ello. Se sentía usada, cada vez que el abandonaba su regazo. Intentó hacer que la apreciase más, absteniéndolo de sus mimos, mas solo provocó que su joven señor buscase cariño en la falda de otras sirvientas.  
―Lo siento, agradezco que seas muy atenta conmigo, pero, yo no te amo.   
Esas palabras la hirieron, mas no mataron sus esperanzas de que algún día, el pelirrojo que ella decía tanto amar, le correspondería. Que algún día, seria ella quien se sentaría a su lado, en la mesa de los Collins, como su esposa. Ya no sería una simple sirvienta, sino la señora de esa hermosa mansión, la cual acababan de terminar de construir. No le resultaría difícil librarse de los hermanos mayores del señorito. Y así, tenía planeado vivir sus años con comodidad y lujos, cosa que nunca tuvo en sus 500 años anteriores de vida. Se sentía tan agradecida del futuro que sentía que le llegaría, que hasta había pensado convertir al señorito en un brujo como ella, para que reinasen por esos lugares, por toda la eternidad. No conocía los sueños, pensamientos e ideologías que este tenía, más dudaba que negase su ofrecimiento de inmortalidad. Muchos humanos normales deseaban ese poder ¿Por qué el no sería igual?  
Solo debía esperar el momento adecuado, el cual estaba a punto de llegar, en la fiesta que organizaron los mayores de los Collins celebrando el cumpleaños de su preciado objetivo.  
Se hizo pasar por una de las invitadas nobles, gastó sin medidas en el vestido que usó, para ser la flor más bella del lugar, aunque descubrió con horror que la competencia era reñida, jóvenes nobles muy hermosas, habían venido incluso desde Inglaterra, para conocer e intentar un acercamiento con el menor de los Collins.  
Con un antifaz en su rostro, llegó a él, fingiendo ser alguien desconocida. Mas sus impulsos lujuriosos fueron más fuertes que ella y lo tocó como si estuviesen en sus momentos de amantes.   
Este la expulsó de su lado, con un gesto despectivo en su rostro, tal parece sin reconocerla, pero dejándolo afectado de nuevo, para luego desaparecer de su vista.  
Cansada de tanto rechazo, decidió darse un suspiro de su difícil conquista. Aprovechó la congregación masiva de nobles e eligió a uno de tantos, para engatusarlo y hacerla que olvide su mal de amores.   
Ya se había entrado en su pensar, que su preciado señorito no merecía su fidelidad, por lo menos no ahora.

Durmió a gusto, y dejó que su amante espontaneo fuese visto salir a propósito de su habitación, por el mismo señorito.  
Pero este no pareció verse afectado por el hecho, muy al contrario, ya parecía venir con un rostro resplandeciente de paz en su rostro.  
―Mis saludos tengan ambos, hoy parece que será un hermoso día ¿no lo creen? ―expresó el pelirrojo con una alegría impropia de él, mientras desaparecía por el elegante pasillo, aun con su traje de gala de la noche anterior.  
Matsuri quedó perpleja ante tal reacción. Pensó que su actuar era una forma de ocultar sus celos de hombre, más pronto descubrió lo equivocada que estaba.

La alegría que envolvía al señorito era genuina y quien se la producía era una joven mujer, que había llegado el día anterior, la cual sería la nueva maestra del niño de la señora Temari.  
Se llamaba Shijima Hoki. Una citadina con ligeros aires de noble, aunque ahora su familia no poseía riquezas debido a que habían invertido su patrimonio en bien de algo que llamaban “ciencia”. Era alguien quien poseía una belleza simple, a pesar de portar unos anteojos poco estéticos.  
No podía creer que una humana que había llegada de la nada, pudiese devolver el brillo perdido de sus ojos al joven pelirrojo.  
Los celos y la rabia la invadieron.   
No permitiría que otra mujer le robara el amor del pelirrojo que tanto ella añoraba.  
Decidió que volveria a usar la magia, que había ocultado por años, para separarlos.  
Pero sus conjuros estaban oxidados, así que cuando por fin pudo dominarlos en su totalidad, los otros dos ya estaban comprometidos.  
Decidió atacarlos por donde más les doliera.  
Así que, provocó un derrumbe dentro de la mansión, haciendo que pereciesen los mayores de los Collins.  
Dejando solos y abatidos a los tres hermanos.  
―Gaara, Shijima… sé que estaban esperando vuestra boda con alegría, pero deberéis posponerla. Por lo menos hasta que pase unas semanas de duelo, por la pérdida de padre y madre… ―expresó con tristeza, Temari, en el desayuno familiar donde todos los Collins estaban reunidos.  
―Sí, comprendo… era lo mismo que queríamos decirle Shijima y yo ―respondió Gaara con el mismo semblante―, anoche lo hablamos y tampoco nos parecía apropiado.  
Ambos hermanos quebraron en llanto, mientras Shijima y el esposo de Temari, los abrazaban intentando calmarlos.  
Kankurō, parecía ser quien mejor asimilaba la terrible tragedia que había invadido a su familia. Su esposa y el, se centraban en consolar a los otros.

La castaña, apenas escucho la postergación de la boda, tuvo que hacer un gran sobreesfuerzo para no exclamar de alegría en ese sitio, saliendo al corredor, donde se destornillo de la risa.  
―Y esto es solo el principio, si yo no soy feliz, ninguno de los Collins lo será ―murmuró con demencia la castaña, mientras se alejaba del lugar.  
Meses después de perder a los patriarcas de la familia, otra tragedia llegó a la mansión de los Collins, esta vez siendo el esposo de la señora Temari la víctima de los maleficios de la bruja.  
Esperaba con ansias, que anunciasen que pospondrían la boda por otros largos meses. Mas, para su desgracia, la rubia señora, quien se había convertido en la nueva cabeza de la familia, objetaba que su dolor no debía ser impedimento para la felicidad de su hermano menor.  
La boda se efectuaría en un par de días.  
No esperaba que su plan de retraso fracasase. Si quería otro hechizo poderoso para deshacerse de su competencia, necesitaba como mínimo una semana para elaborarlo.   
Se vio obligada a recurrir a la ayuda de los hombres sobrenaturales que vivían a un lado de la costa, fingiendo ser marineros.  
Ellos le vendieron la pócima que atesoraban de su antiguo enemigo, el conde Drácula, a quien había derrotado en un pasado.  
Fue entonces que lo decidió, si su preciado señorito no sería suyo, no permitiría que alguna otra mujer lo amase, su destino seria morir si lo intentase.  
Los Collins y su riqueza solo serían de ella y de nadie más.


	3. Capitulo 3: Tragedias, parte 2.

SOMBRAS TENEBROSAS.  
CAPITULO 3: TRAGEDIAS, PARTE 2.

El día de la boda había llegado.  
Como era costumbre, el novio debía esperar en la iglesia la llegada de la novia.  
Se podría decir que la iglesia nunca había tenido tantos asistentes a una ceremonia.  
―Ten paciencia, siempre es así, a las mujeres les encanta llegar tarde ―expreso Kankurō, mientras se acercaba a su menor, quien estaba a un lado del altar, esperando a su prometida.  
―Ah, gracias por los ánimos, hermano ―le respondió este, un tanto más calmado.

*~*~*~*~*~*  
Mientras, minutos antes, en la mansión de los Collins.  
Shijima salía acompañada de Temari, con rumbo a la ceremonia. Esta ya la veía como su hermana menor, y le ayudaba a caminar con su hermoso y abultado vestido blanco de novia.  
―No te preocupes, llegaremos justo a tiempo, además, los hombres siempre deben esperar un poco por nosotras ―le decía Temari, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y la ayudaba a subir al carruaje que habían preparado especialmente por la ocasión.  
― Ah, lo sé, pero Gaara es bastante impaciente, es algo que le cuesta controlar un poco, no quiero afligirlo más de la cuenta ―respondió Shijima un tanto preocupada, pero a la vez alegre―. Lo cierto es que también debe estar extrañándome, al igual que yo a él…  
― Cielos santo, que empalagosos, no se ven desde anoche y ya se extrañan, estos hermanos menores que tengo… ―dijo más con gracia que como queja la rubia, mientras también subía al carruaje y hacia señas al conductor, para que partiese.  
Las sirvientas, las despedían con añoranza, a pesar que luego la mansión se llenaría de visitas por la fiesta de los novios.  
― ¿No saben dónde está Matsuri? ―expresó preocupada una de las sirvientas a las otras―. El Chef la está buscando, ya que no encuentra los cubiertos de plata que le encargo que puliese anoche.  
Las otras negaron con la cabeza, ninguna la había visto desde la noche anterior.

*~*~*~*~*

El carruaje que llevaba a la novia estaba a medio camino, cuando se detuvo de repente.  
Una sombra se paró en frente de los caballos que llevaban la marcha, dando un chirrido horrible, para luego caer secos al suelo.  
El hombre que las llevaba no tuvo tiempo de advertir lo que había visto sus ojos y cayó a un lado del camino con una terrible asfixia en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar.  
― ¿Por qué gritan los caballos? ¿Qué está pasando? ―expresó molesta Temari, saliendo del carruaje cerrado, para descubrir con horror lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Shijima, quien apenas había asomado la cabeza para ver que ocurría, fue halada del brazo por la rubia, para que saliese rápido del lugar.  
― ¡Shijima, corre! Vuelve a nuestro hogar y enciérrate en la habitación de mis padres, por nada del mundo voltees a ver ―ordenó, mientras la hacía correr en dirección contraria a la del espectro que tenían enfrente.  
― ¡Pero, señora Temari, no voy a dejarla sola! ―objetó esta.  
― ¡No discutas y vete, si algo te paso, no me lo perdonaría, eres la razón por la que mi hermano menor es feliz! ¡Largo! ―le gritó con decisión, mientras sacaba una mini espada de debajo de su vestido y se ponía en posición de combate contra aquel oscuro ser.  
Shijima, con todo el dolor en su corazón, corrió unos metros, para luego detenerse y volver a apoyar a la rubia.  
“Perdóname Gaara, pero no soy de las personas que abandonan a otras por su propio beneficio, te amo, pero no dejare a la señora Temari sola”

El espectro, se acercó a la rubia y sin la necesidad de tocarla, la golpeó contra la carroza. La daga que esta llevaba salió volando por los aires.  
La sombra se acercó a la líder de los Collins, dejando ver su rostro.  
― ¡¿Tu?! ¿Por qué nos haces esto? Nosotros que te abrimos la puerta de nuestra familia, para que tengas una vida digna ―dijo con enojo y furia Temari, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, agarrándose el brazo que tenía roto―. Mi padre ya me había advertido que en este pueblo existían monstruos como tú, mas nunca pensé que habíamos tenido a uno tan cerca de nosotros…  
―Así es… soy una bruja. El señor Collins era muy astuto, por eso decidí deshacerme de él y su tierna esposa antes que todos los demás ―confesó Matsuri, mientras extendía una de sus deformes manos llenas de verrugas, para agarrarla del cuello y levantarla por los aires―. Pero no se preocupe, en este momento, usted ira a hacerles compañía. Todo por haber apoyado al señorito que se casase con esa citadina…  
― Así que era eso ―expresó con la voz entrecortada la rubia, mientras forcejeaba para evitar ser estrangulada―. Como no lo noté antes… tú eres una bruja que está obsesionada con mi hermano menor…  
―Yo no estoy “obsesionada” por el señorito ―respondió con furia la castaña, mientras arrojaba contra un árbol de los del camino, a la rubia.  
Esta se golpeó con fuerza, provocándose una grave herida en la cabeza, para luego caer al suelo.  
Matsuri estaba a punto de ahorcarla de nuevo, pero… sintió como un filoso objeto metálico se incrustaba en uno de sus brazos, incapacitándola para moverlo.  
―La daga… ¿pero cómo? ―fue lo único que logró expresar, ya que recibió un golpe directo, al voltear de dónde provenía.  
Una fuerte patada en su rostro, la botó varios metros de la herida rubia.  
Era Shijima, quien se había quitado a estirones, parte de su vestido de novia, y había atacado a la bruja con la daga de plata que encontró tirada en el suelo.  
―Ton… ton… ta… ¿Qué parte de “corre” no entendiste? ―expresó a duras penas Temari, mientras Shijima la tomaba en brazos, para luego acomodarla dentro del carruaje, que estaba en medio del camino.  
― Lo siento, hermana mayor, pero yo jamás dejaría a uno de mi familia, para salvar mi propio pellejo, por favor, acuéstese y trate de aguantar por la ayuda, estoy segura que vendrán a buscarnos por nuestra tardanza ―enunció Shijima con calma, para luego dejarla y enfocarse en el monstruo de la sombra.  
La bruja, por su parte, no salía del asombro. En sus 500 años de vida, ningún humano le había hecho tanto daño físico.   
Una piedra lanzada por la novia, volvió a golpearla, captando su atención.  
―De seguro debes estar preguntándote como una mortal como yo, logró herirte ―dijo Shijima mientras sacaba un relicario oculto de su cuello―. Lo cierto es que, una mujer con tanto mundo, aprendió ciertos trucos para defenderse, ya sea de otros humanos, he incluso de monstruos como tú. No es la primera vez que me enfrento a un brujo, en el vaticano logramos agarrar uno y lo quemamos en la hoguera, ya que se comía a los niños de la ciudad. Pensé que Collinsport estaba libre de brujas desde hace décadas, me confié.   
― No me digas, y ¿qué harás ahora que descubriste mi identidad? ―Matsuri se levantó y la miro con provocación, segura de su victoria, ya que ella era mucho más fuerte que una humana normal, tenía la magia de su lado―. ¿Acaso vas a quemarme en una hoguera tambien?  
Shijima corrió hacia ella de forma directa, con un simple bastón de madera, hecho de forma precaria, en una de sus manos.  
Saltó encima de ella y antes de que esta lograse lanzarle un hechizo de contrataque, extendió lo que ocultaba en su otra mano, una especie de joya con forma de estrella con más puntas de las que se podían contar, la cual alumbró de forma cegadora, debilitando a la bruja.  
― ¡La estrella de los Bunllich! ―exclamó con horror la castaña, mientras se atajaba con sus deformes brazos, para que la luz no corroyese su rostro―. No me digas que tu familia es descendiente de esos malditos…  
La chica de lentes, la golpeó fuertemente con la vara, logrando quebrarla en su cuerpo, para luego propinarle un par de patadas más, botándola otro par de metros, lejos del carruaje.  
―Veo que la reconoces, y como no hacerlo ―emitió Shijima―. Si la familia de los Bunllich, fueron los pioneros en el arte del exorcismo, aniquilando a gran parte de los tuyos, dejando a Europa del norte, libre de ustedes, provocándolos a migrar hacia el nuevo mundo. Desafortunadamente, los últimos de sus miembros murieron en la pandemia de la peste negra, al creer que los gatos tenían alianza con ustedes, exterminado a esas pobres criaturas también, provocando una sobrepoblación de ratas, trayendo consigo enfermedades y muerte. Conseguí su amuleto más preciado en una subasta en el mercado negro, del bajo Londres.  
Matsuri, apenas se estaba reponiendo de los golpes, su cuerpo poseía magia, mas era débil físicamente, como cualquier humana normal.  
Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que su rival, tenía conocimientos de exorcismo avanzado. Tal vez, sin duda hubiese sido mejor investigar a fondo el pasado de la citadina, que haber perdido su tiempo espiando las citas que esta tenía con el señorito.  
Si volvía a ser tocada por esa luz, quedaría gravemente herida, más de lo que ya estaba.   
Shijima avanzo hacia ella con decisión en su rostro, no dudaba en lo que pensaba hacer, la exterminaría sin pensarlo, más ahora que había atacado a su futura familia política y a ella.  
Extendió su brazo nuevamente, muy cerca de la castaña, la luz empezaba a concentrarse y erosionar la piel de esta última, cuando un aliado inesperado, apareció de la nada, arrastrando a la Hoki consigo.   
Una bestia enorme de pelaje dorado como el sol, con dientes más filos que cuchillos de un carnicero.  
La bestia soltó a Shijima a varios metros del lugar, para luego des-transformarse, a una complexión más humana. Volviéndose un joven hombre de mechón rubio.  
―Sabía que mis presentimientos eran acertados, brujita, ya había presentido que esta forastera prometida del niño Collins tenia aires de exorcista ―expresó con gracia el rubio, mientras miraba a la bruja a la distancia, para luego observar detenidamente a la Hoki, quien se desangraba a su lado.  
― Un hombre lobo… pensé que sus dominios estaban en el estado vecino… ―expresó con asombro y molestia Shijima, mientras se agarraba el brazo desgarrado, para evitar una hemorragia―. Supongo que fue un mal día para olvidar mi estaca de oro en casa…  
―Oh… estas gravemente herida y aun así tienes el coraje de amenazarme, debo admitir que tienes agallas niña sin magia ―emitió el lobo―. Había apuntado a tu cuello, para darte una muerte digna y rápida, pero tal parece que tus reflejos son buenos y esquivaste mi mordida, sacrificando uno de tus brazos…   
― ¿Por qué ayudas a la bruja? ¿No se supone que los brujos mataban a los de tu especie para sus hechizos? Pensé que sus clases se odiaban ―objetó Shijima con efusividad.  
―Vaya, aparte de bonita, eres una chica que sabe informase bien, muy al contrario de mi tonta amiga la brujita ―le respondió el hombre lobo―. Pues… es cierto, lo de que nuestras clases no se llevan bien, pero… ella me cae bien, además se encuentra sola, sin una familia que la ayude. Si fueras un hombre lobo como yo y tuvieras que elegir entre salvar a tu amiga con magia o a una desconocida humana ¿Qué escogerías? Supongo que sabes la respuesta…  
―Deidara… agradezco que hayas venido a ayudarme, pero lo mejor será que te vayas, los humanos no tardarán en llegar… ―la castaña se acercó a ellos, cojeando de un pie y con un brazo caído―. Ella ya está acabada ―dijo refiriéndose a Shijima, quien se apretaba su destrozado brazo izquierdo―. Yo podré encargarme de ella sola…   
― ¿Uh? Bueno… como quieras brujita, solo encárgate de estar lejos cuando se transforme, la primera vez como lobo es difícil de controlar, y se quedara así, hasta la próxima luna llena…  
Shijima entreabrió los ojos con horror, ella ya lo sabía, pero no había caído en cuentas.  
―Sí, te convertirás en una de los nuestros y devorarás a todo aquel humano que se te cruce en tu camino, incluyendo a tu amado y su familia que intentabas proteger ¿no es irónico, verdad? Bueno, si sobrevives a la horda de granjeros enfurecidos que intentaran matarte al descubrir que te comiste a sus héroes, puedes unirte a los nuestros, no somos muchos y tu serias un perfecto miembro, encontrarás nuestro barco en el puerto pesquero, con el nombre de “Akatsuki” ―terminó diciendo el rubio, para luego guiñarle un ojo.   
La Hoki le escupió un ojo, al habérsele acercado tanto.  
―Vaya, ya actúas como una ruda marinera, no se te hará difícil acostumbrarte a tu nueva vida ―Deidara se limpió el ojo con una de las mangas de su ropa.  
El rubio le dio la espalda, totalmente confiado, con la clara intención de marcharse, sin saber que ese fue uno de los peores descuidos que tendría en su vida.  
Shijima extendió sus pies hacia los suyos, haciéndole una zancadilla, tumbándolo al suelo, donde se movió con agilidad y trato de clavarle la daga que ocultamente escondía detrás de su brazo herido y la cual había quitado del brazo de la bruja, sin que esta se diese la más mínima cuenta.  
El rubio reacciono, mas no pudo salir ileso del ataque. La punta de la daga traspaso su retina, dejándolo gravemente herido de un ojo.  
Gritó con dolor, para luego descontrolarse y volver a convertirse en una bestia enorme de cuatro patas, la cual salió corriendo, abandonando a la castaña.  
La daga ensangrentada, había arrancado gran parte del ojo del rubio, el cual caía lentamente al suelo.  
― ¿Qué demonios eres tú? ―expresó Matsuri con miedo y asombro, paralizada, mientras veía como la mujer de lentes, aun cubierta con sangre, lograba ponerse de pie, aun con un brazo herido y el otro empuñando una daga.  
― Solo soy una mujer intentando proteger a las únicas personas que había logrado poder llamar “familia”, de las manos rencorosas de una bruja y su perro lacayo… y si, antes de convertirme en maestra, era una exorcista aficionada, toda mi familia murió por la maldición de una bruja que envidiaba nuestra prosperidad. Pensé que al mudarme a un lugar lejano como Collinsport, con una falsa identidad y familia, me libraría de ese mundo oscuro del que intentaba huir. Mas creo que el destino me eligió para ser el ángel protector de los Collins, en verdad odio eso, en especial por que no podré estar con mi amado nunca más…  
― ¡Dices amarlo, pero al igual que yo, le ocultabas secretos! ―expresó con rabia Matsuri, al ver como ella hablaba con tanta propiedad del señorito.  
―Pues sí, eso no lo voy a negar, pero solo fue al principio ―se defendió Shijima―, pero luego le confesé todo lo que tenía guardado. Gaara es consciente de que soy una exorcista inactiva, sabe mi oscuro pasado y que mi familia actual es un fraude. A cambio de eso, yo se dé el todos sus pensamientos, sus ideales, sus sueños, sus miedos, incluso sé que tú fuiste su amante años atrás… junto con otras sirvientas…  
Matsuri palideció, eso sin duda era un golpe bajo a su orgullo.  
―En cambio tu… ―siguió hablando la Hoki―. ¿Acaso sabes cuales son los pensamientos, ideales y sueños de Gaara? Digo, ni siquiera eres capaz de llamarlo por su nombre, y el odia que se le dirijan con el sufijo “señorito”. Veo en tus ojos ahora, que también sientes apego por él, pero ¿puedes llamarle amor a eso? Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de confiarle tu mayor secreto, ese que has ocultado por más de no se… ¿300 años? ¿400? ¿O tal vez 500 años? Según puedo calcular por el borde de las bolsas que cuelgan debajo de tus ojos y las verrugas de tus manos…  
― ¡Cállate! Ya deja de refregarme el amor que construiste con él, te detesto, debí matarte apenas tuve la oportunidad ―vocifero entre gimoteos y rabia la castaña.  
―Pero no lo hiciste, y tú sabes bien el fondo, por qué.  
― ¡¿Qué?! No sé de qué demonios me hablas, fue un descuido mío…  
―Si sabes a lo que me refiero. Me odiabas, pero al mismo tiempo nos sabias cómo reaccionar al ver que mi amado era feliz conmigo, cosa que tú, nunca pudiste ni podrás, ya que las brujas simplemente no pueden tener sentimientos complejos como lo es el amor.  
― ¡Noooo! ¡Mientes! Eso no es cierto, te equivocas, tú y los demás están equivocados. Yo amo al señorito, y solo será feliz si él también me ama, tú llegaste y lo arruinaste todo…

Sin duda, el plan de la Hoki, diciendo sus verdades, para descomponer de forma anímica a la bruja había dado resultado.  
Se abalanzó hacia ella, con la clara intención de empuñarle la daga en su corazón.  
Rodaron por el suelo, cuesta abajo, debido al clima accidentado de la región, donde a medio kilómetro había un acantilado que daba al océano.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Gaara y Kankurō, cansados de la tardanza de la novia y la hermana de ambos, salieron con un grupo de sirvientes, en carruaje, para intentar dar con ellas.  
Con horror, encontraron el transporte de las Collins en medio camino, con sus bestias y Jinete muertos en el suelo.  
― ¡Temari! ―el pelirrojo encontró a su hermana moribunda, dentro de la carreta, para luego resguardarla en su regazo―. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Dónde está Shijima?  
― Gaa… ra… deben… tener… cuidado… ―empezó a hablar la rubia con lo último de sus fuerzas―. Una bruja… vivía entre nosotros…. La sirvienta Matsuri… ella… ella… nos atacó…  
EL menor entreabrió los ojos con miedo y furia, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
―Shiji… ma… ella… ―prosiguió hablando Temari―, se enfrentó… a la bruja… no pude ver lo que pasaba… pero… parece que ella la hirió… y se fueron hacia el oeste… o por lo menos… fue a ese lado donde… escuché los últimos ruidos… ―su voz se escuchaba apagada―. Por favor… Kankurō y tu… cuídense… recuerden lo que decía padre… la familia es… la mayor de las riquezas…  
La mayor de Collins dejó de hablar, y con ello también desapareció su respiración y latidos.  
Kankurō también había llegado a escuchar sus últimas palabras.  
Gaara dejó el cuerpo de su hermana en brazos de su hermano mayor, quien aún estaba en estado de shock, para correr detrás de Shijima, quien tenía fe de que aun estuviese con vida.  
Fue en la colina del acantilado, al borde de un precipicio puntiagudo, que la encontró.   
Se encontraba bien en la punta de este, mirando hacia el basto mar con una expresión triste. Su vestido blanco estaba completamente desgarrado y manchado de rojo, tanto por su sangre como la del hombre lobo que había herido minutos atrás.  
Metros detrás de ella, la bruja se encontraba sentada en el suelo, toda lastimada, con el rostro casi deforme debido a los golpes que la Hoki le había propinado.  
― ¡Shijima! ―gritó Gaara sin ocultar su entusiasmo al ver que se veía parcialmente bien.  
― ¡No te acerques más, detente! ―le respondió con firmeza y tristeza a la vez su novia, mientras alzaba la daga que empuñaba en su brazo sano, para luego apuntarla hacia él.  
― ¿Shijima? ¿Qué pasa? Por favor… apártate de ahí, podrías caer al acantilado de piedras que hay abajo ―dijo el pelirrojo deteniéndose, con preocupación ante el extraño pedido de su prometida.  
―En verdad, lo siento mucho, Gaara, no pude llegar a nuestra boda ―expresó la muchacha con aflicción en su rostro y palabras, para luego apuntar la daga ante su propia humanidad―. Amor mío, te amaré por toda la eternidad, por favor… no me olvides…  
Con toda la fuerza que aún conservaba, en una de sus manos, se apuñaló a sí misma, para luego caer por el acantilado, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.  
Gaara corrió hacia ella, mas no logró sujetarla y observó con dolor como caía y se estampaba en las rocas, al recorrer esos cincuenta metros de altura que los separaba de las formaciones rocosas con las que chocaban las furiosas olas que traían los aun fríos vientos de la temporada.  
El menor de los Collins, cayó de rodillas al suelo, en la punta del precipicio, y gritó de dolor ante la pérdida de su amada, sus lágrimas parecían que salían directamente de su resquebrajada alma.  
Matsuri lo miraba de reojo a los metros.  
― Ella fue mordida por un hombre lobo… era cuestión de minutos para que empezase a transformarse en una bestia incontrolable…  
― ¿Qué tan infeliz tengo que ser para que usted sea feliz? ¿Por qué me odia tanto? ¿Matsuri? ―la interrumpió mientras la miraba con unos ojos llenos de rabia y dolor contenido, mientras sus parpados se inundaban de lágrimas que rebalsaban de sus turquesas pupilas.   
― No diga eso, señorito… sabe que yo siempre lo he amado…  
― ¿Qué sabes usted de amar? Si supiera el significado de esas palabras, en este momento yo estaría casado con el amor de mi vida, pero no… ella ahora está muerta… y todo es su culpa… por que no puede aceptar que mi amor estaba destinado a ser de ella y nunca suyo…  
La bruja calló ante tal argumento, sabía que sus palabras eran acertadas y se llenaba de odio nuevamente al escuchar que era incapaz de amar.  
Los siguientes segundos pasaron en cámara lenta.  
El dolor que invadía al pelirrojo era tan inmenso, que vio que no soportaría la pérdida de su amada, y su hermana mayor, así que se levantó en silencio, decidido a que haría compañía a su prometida.  
―Si no puedo estar junto a ella en vida, por lo menos estaremos juntos en la muerte… ―murmuró Gaara, para luego saltar del precipicio en busca de su muerte.  
La bruja de cabello castaño se levantó espantada al notar la intensión de su preciado señorito tratando acabar con su propia vida. Intento detenerlo con su magia, mas estaba muy malherida.  
No se permitirá perderlo, menos aún para que muriera de forma romántica a lado de su amada para que luego todos en Collinsport los inmortalicen como una historia de amor trágico.  
― ¡No voy a perderte! ― exclamó mientras sacaba la pócima que había planeado usar en contra de la Hoki, para deshacerse de ella, sin complicaciones, pero irónicamente la usaría para salvar a su preciado señorito.  
La lanzó hacia él, impregnada en una delgada pero fila aguja, la cual logró incrustarla en uno de sus hombros, antes de que este cayese al vacío.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pensaba que su dolor terminaría al sentir el brusco beso de las piedras en su cuerpo, por el impacto, pero el dolor solo duro unos segundos, para luego desaparecer.  
Se sentó, mientras miraba a su alrededor consternado.  
Su preciada Shijima, yacía a un metro suyo. La herida de su abdomen y el cuello roto habían asegurado su partida al otro mundo.  
Se acercó a ella y soltó en llanto, mientras la acomodaba en su regazo y abrazaba su aun cálido cuerpo.  
― Shijima… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estoy a tu lado ahora, siendo abrazado por la muerte? ¿Por qué sobreviví? ―murmuró en su aflicción.  
Pero hubo algo que empezó a notar, mientras sufría su perdida.   
Sus manos eran tan gélidas como el hielo, y su piel joven y tersa era pálida como la de alguien muerto.  
El sol había desaparecido hace varios minutos, pronosticando la llegada de una tormenta a la distancia.  
No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se había lanzado del acantilado  
¿Y por qué habría de importarle? Ya estaba muerto en vida.

Sintió de forma extraña, como el aire olía a hierro y escuchaba unas pisadas a lo lejos, aunque eso no lo inmutó de su estado. 

― ¡Aquí están! ¡He encontrado al señor Collins y su novia! ―gritó un desconocido, mientras llevaba consigo una antorcha, precaviendo la oscuridad que se aproximaba al lugar.  
― ¡¿Como?! ¡Señor Kankurō! ¡Venga rápido! Encontramos a su hermano menor ―expresó apresurado otro de los sirvientes  
El castaño llegó ante ellos, caminando de forma angustiosa entre las resbaladizas piedras enormes del lugar, llenas de moho y fango.  
Se quedó petrificado al ver a su hermano menor, quien ahora tenía un aspecto casi de muerto, guardando entre sus brazos a su prometida, quien tenía un brazo casi destrozado, cubierta de sangre en casi todo su cuerpo, con el vestido de novia destrozado.  
Para infortunio del pelirrojo, al caer del precipicio, había terminado manchándose con la sangre de su novia, incluyendo su rostro.  
― ¡Oh por dios, el señorito Collins es un vampiro! ―exclamó con horror uno de los desconocidos presentes.  
― No puede ser… acaso el… ¿mató a su propia prometida?  
Los murmullos y voces empezaron a sonar por lo bajo, con pánico y miedo.  
Gaara despabilo de su dolor, al notar que lo estaban acusando de ser el autor de la muerte de su preciada Shijima.  
Iba a hablar, pero una voz femenina desde la distancia, se le adelantó.  
― ¡Es cierto! ¡Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos! El señorito Gaara mató a la señorita Shijima, porque esta no quería casarse con él, al descubrir que este era un vampiro ―replicó con elocuencia, Matsuri, apareciendo en escena con su forma humana, pero malherida, mientras se agarraba su brazo lastimado, aprovechando la duda de la muchedumbre a su favor―. Yo intente salvar a la señorita, pero esta bestia es mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros…  
― ¿¡Pero como te atreves a manchar el nombre de mi hermano?! ―la interrumpió Kankurō, mientras se acercaba a esta y la agarraba del cuello de su vestidura―. ¿Cómo explicas entonces que él estuvo conmigo, hasta que encontramos a mi hermana sola en el camino? Es imposible que mi hermano haya hecho semejante atrocidad…  
― Él tenía un cómplice ―reafirmó la castaña a favor de su versión de los hechos―. Un hombre lobo fue el que ataco a su hermana, la intensión no era matarla, solo herirla para que no fuese un estorbo. Si no me creen, pueden encontrar huellas de esta bestia cerca del lugar donde las señoritas fueron atacadas. Todo fue un complot, para deshacerse de la señorita citadina ―agrego la bruja encubierta―. Es cierto que el señorito la amaba, por eso cayó en la locura cuando esta se negó a amarlo por siempre, sellando su pacto en la iglesia.  
―Señor Kankurō, lo que la sirvienta testifica es cierto ―señaló uno de los desconocidos―. Mis hombres y yo, encontramos pisadas similares a la de los lobos, pero mucho más gigantes de lo habitual, cerca de la zona donde murió la señora Temari…  
― Kankurō… todo es mentira ―declaró Gaara, con su sombría mirada triste, mientras se levantaba y cargaba a su amada en brazos―. No sé lo que pasó con mi apariencia, pero yo no maté a nuestra hermana, ni a Shijima… sabes que yo jamás haría eso… debes creerme.  
El “ahora” mayor de los Collins, se encontraba en medio de una difícil decisión. A un lado tenia a una muchedumbre atemorizada pero a la vez molesta, y con pruebas, que no dudarían en tratar de matar a la bestia. Y al otro lado, su hermano menor, con una imagen espectral, cargando a su difunta prometida, manchado de sangre, pero con una veracidad de hechos basada en sus lazos de hermanos.  
― Gaara… sé que eres inocente en todo esto ―proclamó el castaño, mientras se acercaba a el―, tal vez no tengas pruebas como los otros, pero te conozco y confió ciegamente en todas las palabras que digas… Pero…  
Se detuvo y le dio la espalda, para luego mirarlo de costado, mientras se enfrentaba a los sirvientes y aldeanos que tenían alrededor.  
― Te pido que escapes y salves tu existencia, por favor, huye mientras puedas…   
El pelirrojo asintió con rabia y resignación, para luego correr de forma sobrenatural por la superficie rocosa del lugar, para luego atravesar el acantilado a saltos dignos de un vampiro, y desaparecer de la vista de todos los ahí presentes.  
Todo eso, sin soltar a su amada que yacía en sus brazos.  
― ¡Corran! ¡Se escapa!   
― ¡El demonio se escapa!  
― ¡No lo dejen huir!  
Los sirvientes y ayudantes voluntarios que venían del pueblo, se transformaron en una horda enfurecida, quienes obviaron al señor Kankurō y salieron tras el vampiro.

 

El castaño volvió a su mansión, “Collinswood”, como la habían nombrado sus padres, para organizar el funeral de su querida hermana mayor.  
―Ya… ya… tranquilo Shikadai, el tío Kankurō y yo cuidaremos de ti, no te preocupes ―dijo la esposa del segundo hijo de los Collins, mientras abrazaba al pequeño niño de cabello oscuro, para tratar de aliviar su desconsolado llanto por la pérdida de su madre.  
El entierro de Temari se llevó acabo al día siguiente. Parecía que hasta el mismo cielo lloraba la tragedia de esa familia, a tal grado que Collinsport estuvo semanas con un cielo grisáceo y lleno de aguaceros a pesar de que no fuese temporada para ello.  
No tuvo noticias durante meses, de lo que había sucedió con su hermano menor. Solo le tranquilizaba saber que los del pueblo no lograron atraparlo. Perdieron a más de la mitad de sus sirvientes, alegando que la familia de los Collins estaba maldita, por el hecho de que había surgido un vampiro de entre ellos.  
Fue hasta casi medio año después de la tragedia, que Kankurō pudo dar con el paradero de su hermano, quien se había encerrado en una de las celdas del sótano de la mansión. Para tratar de controlar su deseo de sangre. Más no pudo aguantarlo por más tiempo y terminó haciendo a una de las sirvientas su primera víctima.  
― Perdóname hermano, pero esta maldición me controla ―expresó con debilidad el pelirrojo, mientras se acomodaba en el suelo del oscuro lugar, con la pose de un niño con miedo.  
― Gaara…   
Su castaño hermano sufría al verlo en ese estado tan lamentable, tenía la moral y ánimos destrozados y su descuidado aspecto, lo hacía ver como un vampiro salvaje.  
― Kankurō… ayúdame, por favor, acaba conmigo, yo he intentado hacerlo, pero es inútil… ―explicó el pelirrojo con tono cansado y triste.  
Su hermano mayor, lo observó con detenimiento por unos minutos. Hasta que tomó una decisión.  
Se acercó al vampiro que tenía como menor, para luego abrazarlo y contarle su idea.  
― No… no quiero eso ―le respondió con desacuerdo, este.  
― Sé que ahora mi idea no te atrae, pero es la única solución que tenemos ahora ―objetó el castaño―. No puedo mantenerte libre, tarde o temprano, perderás el control, escaparás a la superficie y trataran de cazarte como si fueses una bestia de tiro. No puedo arriesgarme a que eso suceda, debo proteger a los que restan de nuestra familia, y eso te incluye.   
―Está bien, será como tú lo decidas. Por favor, cuida de nuestro sobrino.   
― Gracias por comprenderlo, Gaara.

Y así, Kankurō, el patriarca de los Collins, creó una urna de dos metros de alto y una de ancho, de acero de más de 20 centímetros de grosor en cada lado, para guardar al vampiro de su familia. Sello la única salida, fundiendo las esquinas, para luego encadenarlo y enterrarlo a varios metros, en una habitación secreta, dentro del sótano.  
Todo eso sucedió un 15 de noviembre de 1789.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Avance del siguiente capítulo.

De forma brusca, los niños lograron abrir la puerta, no con la llave que encontraron, sino a patadas, aprovechando que esta estaba semi deshecha.   
―Shinki, Araya miren, este es el lugar que indica el mapa ―señaló la rubia, mientras guiaba a sus hermanos con la voz, y buscaba una lámpara para iluminar el oscuro lugar.  
*~*~*~*  
― ¿Qué es esta enorme urna que está enterrada acá? ―pregunto Shinki, mientras examinaba los rasgos de las esquinas y descubría que estaba sellada en su totalidad.   
― Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, debemos abrirla, traeré esa cosa que usó el jardinero para arreglar el portón de la casa, cuando esta se quebró….

*~*~*~*~*  
Estaban a punto de terminar de abrir la urna, cuando la puerta de esta salió volando debido a la fuerza que provenía de dentro de esta.  
Un ser espectral salió de golpe, acorralando a los tres niños.  
Estaba sediento de sangre, y no se contendría a pesar de que sus víctimas eran unos infantes.  
*~*~*~  
FIN DEL SPOILER.


	4. Capitulo 4

SOMBRAS TENEBROSAS CAPITULO 4

Era 10 de octubre de 1989.  
La pequeña ciudad de Collinsport ya se vestía con aires de Halloween. Las tiendas decoraban sus vidrieras con emotivas figuras referentes a la fecha.  
Era un lugar apartado de las grandes ciudades, donde algunos llegaban a hacer turismo, ya sea por su paisaje accidentado, lleno de arboledas de pinos, algunos tan antiguos que se dicen que estaban desde la época de la conquista. O por el puerto marítimo, donde un par de cruceros desembocan en busca de suministros, haciendo que sus pasajeros bajasen a estirar los pies en tierra firme y probasen las delicias gastronómicas nativas de la zona.  
Sin duda era un lugar tranquilo, donde muchos desearían tomar su descanso de vejez. Una ciudad pequeña, pero moderna, debido a la reciente globalización.  
Pero, aun así, ese lugar mantenía su toque de ambiente encantado, lleno de leyendas y mitos.

 

*~*~*~*

Tres niños, en especial, se veían atraídos por esas leyendas que se formaban en torno de su familia.

― Oh no, otra vez ternera al horno ―expresó cansado el adulto castaño, arrugando su nariz, mientras el sirviente le servía una porción en su plato.  
―Lo siento señor, pero estamos bajos de suministros en la cocina ―se defendió el mayordomo.  
― Esta bien Baki, omite los comentarios negativos de mi hermano, tus comidas son apetecibles ―agregó la mayor de la familia, sentada en el centro del comedor, con una pose imponente de señora noble.  
Los tres niños aparecieron corriendo, para luego acompañar a los adultos en la cena.  
― ¿Dónde se habían metido? ―protesto la señora, mientras los miraba de forma temible.  
Dos de los niños se quedaron en silencio, presos del temor.  
― Estábamos en el ala este de la mansión, tía Temari ―explico la niña rubia, de forma relajada, mientras se acomodaba su flequillo rubio, para después sacar un maquillaje de polvos mate de su chaqueta para verse en su espejo.  
― Yodo, te he dicho que aun estas muy joven para esas cosas ― le recrimino su tía, con mayor molestia, quitándole de forma rápida ese objeto―. A penas tienes 15 años…  
― Pero ¡¿qué?! ―la chica rubia se cruzó de brazos, enojada por el regaño―. Todas las chicas en nuestro colegio ya usan maquillaje, tu ni siquiera dejas que me pinte los labios…  
Y así, comenzaba otra discusión entre la matriarca de la casa y su sobrina rebelde. Mientras los hombres comían en silencio, para no verse implicados en la discusión de estas.

 

*~*~*~*  
Tocaron la puerta de su habitación, repetidas veces.  
― Si son Araya y Shinki pueden pasar, si son alguno de los tíos, pueden irse al demon…  
―Somos nosotros, Yodo ―le interrumpió uno de sus hermanos, seguido por el otro.  
― Y bien ¿Qué quieren ahora? ―dijo esta, mientras seguía revisando una revista de moda, echada en su cama de espalda.  
― Araya y yo encontramos un nuevo manuscrito en una de las habitaciones que tenemos “prohibido” entrar ―Shinki saco una especie de viejo pergamino de debajo de sus ropas, para extenderlo en la cama de su hermana mayor, usándolo como mesa―. Habla sobre algo enterrado debajo de la mansión…  
Sus palabras robaron la atención de Yodo, quien soltó su revista y se puso a leer detenidamente el pergamino.  
―Mmm… por parte esta ilegible, tal parece el papel se deterioró con la humedad y la tinta se corrió ―la levantó de su cama y se sentó en el escritorio de su habitación, para iluminarla debajo de su lámpara de estudio.  
― ¿Crees que se trate de un gran tesoro enterrado que ocultaron nuestros antepasados? ―inquirió su menor con esperanza―. Las coordenadas están tan bien explicadas, que solo puede ser eso…  
― Es posible ―le respondió Yodo, contagiándose de su entusiasmo―. De seguro son joyas y lingotes de oro, como el de las ilustraciones de esas viejas fotos que están colgadas en el despacho de tía Temari. Si lo encontramos, nuestra familia saldrá de la escasez en la que vivimos y les enseñaremos a esos del pueblo, que nosotros los Collins somos los amos y señores fundadores de este lugar…  
Araya le interrumpió su hablar, haciendo gestos con sus manos.  
― ¿Qué dice? Mi lenguaje de señas es malo, más cuando hace poses rápidas ―dijo la rubia, con un gesto molesto.  
Shinki observó con preocupación a su hermano menor, quien no dejaba de hacer gestos de forma angustiada.  
― Araya dice que no deberíamos buscar “eso” que se encuentra enterrado. Que posiblemente sea algo que esté vinculado con la “maldición” que tiene nuestra familia, la cual se hizo una leyenda del pueblo…  
― Tonterías ―objetó Yodo, con escepticismo―. Eso de la “maldición” es una farsa que inventaron los pueblerinos que envidiaban la riqueza y bonanza de nuestra familia, todo para desprestigiarnos.   
― Pues puede que sea eso, pero… ―enuncio Shinki un tanto dudoso―. ¿Si no es riqueza lo que está enterrado ahí? ¿Qué podría ser? Si fuese lo primero, dudo que nuestra Tía Temari no lo haya usado, ya que nuestras finanzas están por los suelos. Incluso hace unos días, tuvimos que vender parte de la utilería del salón para sostenernos…  
― Puede que ella desconozca la existencia de este tesoro, digo, no sale de su despacho en casi todo el día, revisando papeles de facturas y deudas ―la rubia envolvió el pergamino y se puso su chaqueta, con la clara intención de salir de su cuarto―. No sé ustedes, pero yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados esperando a que vengan a quitarnos nuestra casa por las deudas, iré a buscar ese tesoro enterrado que estoy segura que existe.  
―Ah… también te seguiremos ―expresó Shinki, mientras halaba de una manga a su menor, para seguirla―. Araya dice que podemos herirnos o morir en el intento, pero que eso es preferible a que nos embarguen la casa.

Entonces, los tres niños salieron del segundo piso, esquivando al único sirviente que tenían, quien parecía medio ebrio, pero limpiaba el hermoso camino de gradas blancas de mármol que tenían como escalera principal, la cual conectaba el primer piso con el segundo.  
Se sentaron en una de las posaderas de esta y dejaron que la gravedad hiciese lo suyo, deslizándolos hacia la planta baja, como si una especie de resbalín de lujo se tratase.  
Se escabulleron por la cocina, hasta dar con la entrada al sótano. La cual estaba bajo llave.  
―Demonios, esta puerta de acero del siglo pasado, es tan sólida que dudo que podamos derribarla, solo la tia Temari tienes las llaves de este lugar ―indico Yodo, con resignación.  
Pero Araya se acercó a ella, la hizo a un lado, para mirar la cerradura de esta, para luego meter una especie de alambres, los cuales retorció por un momento.  
¡Crack!  
Se escuchó un sonido seco proveniente de la puerta.  
Araya le hizo señas a Shinki para que lo ayudase.  
Se apartaron unos metros para tomar impulso y luego empujaron con fuerza aquella obstrucción. La cual cedió al segundo intento.  
― Genial, Araya parece que nos ocultaba su don innato para abrir puertas ―dijo Yodo, entrando primero, para luego descubrir con horror, que los pasillos estaban llenos de telarañas.  
― Nosotros iremos primero ―indico Shinki, siendo seguido por Araya, para dejar a Yodo en la retaguardia.

Se guiaron con las instrucciones del pergamino. Algunos pasillos se encontraban derrumbados o en muy malas condiciones que impedían el paso, por el cual tuvieron que usar atajos para llegar al objetivo.  
― Chicos… necesito descansar un poco, me siento mareada, no hemos dormido nada y en la superficie de seguro esta por aparecer el sol ―emitió la rubia, soltando la linterna que llevaba consigo.  
―Aguanta un poco más, ya estamos por llegar ―exigió Shinki, mientras se volvía hacia ella, para evitar que se quedase atrás.  
En eso, Araya, quien llevaba el pergamino, empezó a hacer señas con una de sus manos, agitando su linterna en la cara de estos, para luego salir corriendo, con la intensión de que lo siguiesen.  
Los tres llegaron con la respiración exaltada.  
Frente de ellos, estaba la puerta con una estrella de muchas puntas, dibujada en ella. Sin duda era la que el pergamino describía.  
De forma brusca, los niños lograron abrir la puerta, no con la llave que encontraron en el camino, sino a patadas, aprovechando que esta estaba semi deshecha.   
―Shinki, Araya miren, este es el lugar que indica el mapa ―señaló la rubia, mientras guiaba a sus hermanos con la voz, y potenciaba al máximo la luz de su linterna para iluminar el oscuro lugar.  
Pero el lugar estaba vacio.  
Aunque ellos ya lo sabían, y habían traído por ello, un par de palas de mano en la mochila que cargaba Araya.  
Pero el cansancio los derrotó, obligándolos a dormir por un par de horas, para luego seguir cavando.  
Luego de tres metros de profundidad, sus palas chocaron contra una fortaleza de metal. La tierra de esa zona, era suelta y libre de rocas para fortuna de ellos, lo cual les facilito desenterrarla en casi su totalidad.  
Pensaban que encontrarían una especie de cofre cubierto en oro, como el que habían visto en las películas de piratas, pero la realidad era distinta.

― ¿Qué es esta enorme urna que está enterrada acá? ―preguntó Shinki, mientras examinaba los rasgos de las esquinas y descubría que estaba sellada en su totalidad―. Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, debemos abrirla, traeré esa cosa que usó el jardinero para arreglar el portón de la casa, cuando esta se quebró…  
― No será necesario volver hum hum… ―dijo con gracia su hermana mayor, mientras sacaba el artefacto que este había mencionado, de la mochila que ella había traído.  
Sus hermanos la vieron aliviados y contentos por la sorpresa. Ya que normalmente ella solo los mangoneaba, pero casi nunca aportaba nada material.

Estaban a punto de terminar de abrir la urna, cuando la puerta de esta salió volando debido a la fuerza que provenía de dentro de esta.  
Un ser espectral salió de golpe, acorralando a los tres niños.  
Era la viva imagen de un vampiro, el cual olía a muerte.  
Estaba sediento de sangre, y no se contendría a pesar de que sus víctimas eran unos infantes.  
― Lo lamento, pero no debieron haberme liberado ―el ser agarró a Araya, con la clara intención de morderlo.  
Shinki reaccionó y trato de liberar a su hermano menor, usando una pala para golpear a ese ser desconocido que intentaba hacerle daño.  
Este se detuvo, pero no por el golpe, sino por el olor que expedían los niños.   
―Ustedes… también son Collins… ―expresó con voz seca el ser pelirrojo, soltando al menor, quien corrió detrás de sus mayores.  
― Si, somos Collins ¿tú que eres? ¿Una especie de mayordomo monstruo? ―le pregunto Yodo, con más curiosidad que miedo.  
Gaara iba a responderle, pero su instinto de asesino le exigía alimentarse urgentemente.  
Saltó sobre ellos y salió del lugar, para luego destrozar una de las paredes que conectaban con el exterior de la mansión, liberándolo del sótano. Dejando a los niños, sentados del susto, en el suelo.  
― No sé qué cosa era eso, pero si alguien les pregunta, nosotros no sabemos nada ¿entendieron? ―explico Shinki, quien parecía el menos afectado ante la situación.  
Yodo y Araya asintieron con su cabeza, mientras se levantaban del suelo, imitando a este.  
― Volvamos a la superficie, antes de que noten nuestras ausencias, por suerte, todavía es de noche.

*~*~*~*~*

El pelirrojo corría de manera sobrenatural, entre los arboles del camino en busca de presas para alimentarse.  
El olor de las hojas de los arboles inundaron sus muertos pulmones. Se sentía libre, pero a la vez preocupado porque estaba a punto de hacer.  
A un lado de la carretera cerca al puerto, un grupo de obreros trabajaban con maquinaria pesada.  
El encargado, dormía sentado en su puesto, hasta que el grito de uno de los trabajadores lo despertó de golpe.  
― ¡Ahhhhhh!  
― ¡AYUDAAAAAA! ¡UN MONSTRUO!  
― ¡AYUDA!  
― ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ALGUIEN QUE NOS AYUDE!

El encargado, pensando que se trataba de algún animal salvaje, se encerró del miedo, en su auto, mientras buscaba de manera nerviosa las llaves, para encenderlo y huir.  
Cuando apenas las tuvo, se le cayeron, obligando a que se agachase al recogerla.  
Apenas levanto la vista, descubrió con susto que una especie de sombra con forma de persona, apoyaba sus manos con garras en el vidrio de su ventanilla, para luego arrancar de una, toda la puerta y sacarla a él, agarrándolo del cuello.  
El hombre gritó de forma desesperada, mientras forcejeaba para liberarse, aunque fuese inútil.  
― En verdad, lo siento mucho, pero estoy muy hambriento… perdóneme señor ―expresó el vampiro con voz angustiada y ojos llorosos, para luego morderlo de su cuello, dejándolo sin una gota de sangre en menos de un minuto―. Perdónenme, esto es más fuerte que yo…  
Soltó a su víctima muerta, para proseguir de la misma forma con los que todavía corrían despavoridos por los alrededores.  
Luego de haber matado a más de 15 hombres, cayó de rodillas al suelo, quebrándose en llanto, dolido por lo que había hecho.  
― Perdónenme, por favor, perdónenme, sé que soy un monstruo…  
Se llevó las manos al rostro en señal de desesperación, para luego intentar limpiarse un poco, la sangre que manchaba su traje de época.  
Caminó de forma errante por casi todo un día, por en medio del bosque, ocultándose del sol maldiciéndose a sí mismo por lo que había hecho. Hasta el anochecer.  
Fue entonces que se topó con una especie de suelo que le era desconocido. No había plantas o maleza creciendo encima de este.  
Se sentó en ella y posó sus dedos semi humanos, para intentar sentir la textura de esta.  
―Es brea fría, mezclada con alquitrán ―dijo asombrado―. Sin duda es una especie de camino especial ―dijo refiriéndose al asfalto de la carretera que conducía al pueblo, según el letrero metálico con diseño verde que encontró a un lado de este.  
Camino por ella, desorientado. Hasta que vio una luz enceguecedora a lo lejos, que se acercaba a una gran velocidad.  
― ¡Identifícate, luz misteriosa! ―ordenó, pensando que se trataba de alguna clase de ser celestial, como las que había leído en los libros―. Oh ¿Acaso el cielo ha escuchado mis suplicas y ha venido a darle fin a mi sufrimiento? Si es así, por favor Lucero, llévate mi alma sin dubitación, así sea al infierno, ya que sé que no soy digno del paraíso ―se paró en medio del camino, con los brazos extendidos, esperando que la luz lo tocase y le diese fin a su tormentosa existencia.  
Pero la luz, apenas estuvo cerca de él, resulto que eran dos faroles de luz mágica, pegadas a una especie de monstruo mecánico, parecido al de los obreros que elimino.  
Este objeto logró esquivarlo, pasando a centímetros de su lado.  
― ¡Idiota! ¡Sal del camino!  
Escucho una voz humana desde dentro de este ser metálico, el cual desapareció a los segundos, perdiéndose en aquel sendero de brea fría que tenía bajo sus pies.  
Con decepción, empezó a caminar con dirección al pueblo, el cual debía cruzar, si quería llegar de nuevo a su querida mansión, donde esos enclenques niños lo habían liberado.  
Camino por el pueblo, con la esperanza de que sus habitantes se asustasen he intentasen matarlo. Pero solo recibió “elogios” por su apariencia, a pesar que le decían que era muy temprano para caminar en esas fachas y que faltaban unos “días”.  
― Eh amigo, que buen disfraz ―dijo un joven hombre, con una camisa que parecía vomito de unicornio y pantalones que parecían campanas de catedral―. El maquillaje de tu rostro es perfecto, y mira tus manos ¿Cómo hiciste para prenderte ese tipo de uñas postizas? Debes enseñarme el truco.  
― Señor extraño, temo decepcionarlo, pero son mis uñas originales y lo que llevo puesto no es parte de un disfraz, los disfraces son bonitos, coloridos y con antifaces. Yo soy un vampiro y de ahí mi aspecto sombrío y muerto…  
Varios jóvenes se acercaron a verlo.  
― Sorprendente, se nota que has trabajado incluso en la personalidad, seguro tendrás el primer lugar en la competición de disfraces de Halloween.  
―Sí, es perfecto.  
― Seguro que debajo de ese maquillaje, se encuentra un chico muy apuesto…  
― No lo sé, si es tan devoto a las imitaciones, de seguro es un friki de esos que paran todo el día mirando televisión o jugando videojuegos…  
― Yo creo que es atractivo, su acento tiene toques europeos, de seguro es un turista inglés o británico…  
Los murmullos se tornaron a su alrededor. Incluso los padres y niños del pueblo se quedaban observándolo con aprecio.  
¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido? ¿Por qué la gente no me teme?  
Halloween, televisión, friki ¿Qué significan esas palabras?

Prosiguió su caminata, para huir de sus extraños admiradores, saliendo del pueblo, para llegar a su preciada mansión.  
Había llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor sería volver a encerrarse en esa urna de metal.  
― Hogar, dulce hogar…   
Se detuvo en la entrada, buscando a alguien que le abriese, mas noto con dolor, que el portón se encontraba deteriorado y quebrado.  
Salto sobre él, prosiguiendo su camino.  
Donde antes era un hermoso jardín, el cual su madre cuidó con ahínco, cuando estaba viva, ahora era un monte de maleza. Los juegos y casa del árbol que habían hecho para su único sobrino, cerca de la mansión, ya no existía. Del árbol, solo su tronco se encontraba seco, aun en tierra.  
Sintió una presencia que no llevaba su gen de sangre. Posiblemente otra víctima, si es que se tratase de un ladrón, aprovechando la nula seguridad del lugar.  
― Forastero, identifícate ―le exigió mientras se acercaba a este, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recogiendo un par de calabazas.   
― Oh genial, otro loco ―expreso Baki, tambaleante de ebrio, soltando las verduras y sacando una ´pistola vieja de uno de sus costados―. No sé quién seas, pero lárgate, o te llenare de balas, quedaras como una coladera, te lo advierto… protegeré a mis amos, así estos no me paguen…  
Gaara, de un simple manaso, lo desarmó, mientras lo miraba con expresión indignada.  
― ¿Y tú eres quien cuida de nosotros en la actualidad? qué vergüenza ―añadió el pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba más a él.  
― Atrás extraño ―dijo este reaccionando de forma graciosa, debido a sus copas de alcohol―. Yo se pelear, te lo advierto, soy toda una maquina asesina.  
Este extendió su mano en forma de puño, pero Gaara lo esquivo, sin el mayor esfuerzo. Se acercó más y lo hipnotizo, haciendo unos ligeros movimientos con sus manos llenas de garras.  
― Escúchame bien sirviente inepto, ahora serás mi esclavo, dejaras esa adicción tuya y obedecerás todas mis órdenes.  
― Bueno ―fue lo único que respondió el alcoholizado Baki, dejando caer su botella de ron, que portaba en su chaqueta.  
― He descubierto con agrado, que los Collins prevalecemos ¿Cuántos de nosotros quedamos, y en qué año estamos?  
― Quedan cinco Collins vivos. Estamos en 1988, no digo 89, no… creo que 88… la cuestión es que es por ahí…  
― Comprendo… ¿Sabes algo de nuestros familiares de Inglaterra?  
Baki no respondió, ya que se había quedado dormido. Empezando a roncar de parado.  
― Despierta borracho, no debes dejar esperando a tu señor ―lo golpeó con dos dedos, para que reaccionase, evitando arañarlo con sus garras.  
― Ah… si, si, disculpe amo ―respondió este, saliendo de su letargo―. No, los Collins actuales no tienen más familia, todo es culpa de la segunda guerra mundial, no quedo nadie, ni por parte materna o paterna.  
― Que triste noticia ―expresó el pelirrojo, mientras su fría mirada se centraba en el vacío―. Estaba pensando volver a mi sueño eterno, pero creo que mi familia me necesita ―agregó con decisión, mientras miraba la mansión de frente, toda abandonada y sucia―. Esclavo, consígueme ropa decente, córtame el cabello y arregla mi aspecto. Luego me presentarás a la cabeza de nuestra familia actual. Los Collins renaceremos, como el ave fénix.  
― Bueno, si usted lo dice, sígame por acá, amo ― dijo Baki, caminando en forma de S debido a su ebriedad, para guiar a su extraño señor dentro de la mansión.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	5. Capitulo 5

SOMBRAS TENEBROSAS

CAPITULO 5.

Entonces Baki lo llevó a una de las tantas habitaciones que había en el segundo piso de la mansión.

Lo ayudo a limpiarse de manera extrema, recortó y limó sus tenebrosas y alargadas uñas de las manos, cortó su largo, enmarañado y rojizo cabello, dándole un peinado más adecuado a la época.

― Espera, ese peinado no es digno de mi perfil, se supone que reflejo a un joven amo de 24 años ―dijo disconforme, mientras se miraba con su espejo de mano, y se despeinaba el copete rockero que su sirviente le había creado con ayuda de una cosa viscosa llamada gel.

― Solo trataba de que pase desapercibido, estamos en los '80 y esta es la clase de peinados que llevan los jóvenes comunes de su edad ―se explicó Baki, con peine y tijeras en mano.

― Yo no soy alguien común ―objeto el pelirrojo, con orgullo en su voz―. Quiero un peinado más elegante.

―Bueno... entonces, usted dígame como quiere su peinado, amo. Por lo menos denme un ejemplo en el cual basarme ― exigió el inexperto peluquero, mientras le ofrecía una revista de modelos, que había tomado prestado de la señorita Yodo.

Gaara abrió el folleto y observó con asombro e indignación como la moda había cambiado en los años que estuvo ausente.

Los modelos ya no usaban varias capas de ropa encima, y casi estaban semi desnudas si eran mujeres. Sus peinados eran extravagantes, y de varios colores llamativos, los cuales eran imposibles que fuesen naturales ¿Quién tendría el pelo verde o de color violeta, mezclado con negro?

Sus maquillajes eran exagerados y parecía que habían usado pedazos de carbón para delinearse los ojos, e incluso los labios.

― Veo que la humanidad con el paso de los años ha perdido el pudor, el buen gusto, la elegancia y el recato ―dijo con decepción el pelirrojo, mientras seguía hojeando la revista―. Pero, lo que menos quiero ahora es llamar la atención, debo tratar de pasar desapercibido lo máximo posible... oh, al fin un estilo digno de mi agrado ―se detuvo, mientras observaba la imagen de un artículo, donde salía un hombre de más o menos su edad aparente, de traje y corbata, cabello corto y bien peinado hacia los lados, divido por una raya a su izquierda.

― Mmm... ¿Esta seguro que quiere ese corte? ―dijo con duda, Baki―. Ese es un príncipe inglés, que es bastante popular entre los jóvenes de hoy, porque...

― ¿Ingles? Mayor razón para ser un buen modelo a seguir, la sangre inglesa corre por las venas de los Collins desde sus orígenes ―le interrumpió, sin darle tiempo a que este terminase de explicarle―. No pongas peros, y obedece a tu amo, sirviente ―dictaminó.

"Mmm... se nota que es un Collins, como si no hubiese tenido suficiente en tener que escuchar durante más de 30 años, a los amos vanagloriarse de su linaje inglés, a pesar de que están en la total quiebra" ―expresó mentalmente Baki, mientras disconforme, se dedicaba a cortar el cabello rojo de su vampiresco amo.

― Te advierto que dejes de gruñir internamente ―le advirtió este―. Soy un vampiro y puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, como si los dijese en voz alta. Además, soy tu amo, y esa no es manera de dirigirte a mi familia, no me obligues a morderte por desobediente...

Baki reaccionó de manera nerviosa al ver que fue descubierto, para luego seguir con su tarea.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Temari se encontraba en su despacho, calculando los gastos que había generado su familia ese mes.

― ¡Maldición! ―expresó de manera furiosa, mientras con sus brazos, arrojaba las facturas que tenía, al suelo―. Este mes ha sido de puro gastos, sin olvidar que debemos atrasado los impuestos de la mansión ¿En que estaban pensando nuestros antecesores al crear semejante palacio en medio de un olvidado pueblo?

Tocaron la puerta.

― ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo! Tendré que hacer un milagro para sacar esta familia a flote un mes más, seas quien seas, ¡Largo! ―respondió furiosa la rubia, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, para calmarse observando por el ventanal que tenía detrás suyo.

Pero la puerta se abrió, para continuamente dar paso al mayordomo de la familia.

― Disculpe usted, señora Temari, pero tenemos un visitante, el cual le urge tener una reunión con usted.

― ¿Qué? No me digas que es otro supuesto "familiar" que viene a pedir parte de una herencia que no existe. Bótalo a patadas, Baki, y si se vuelve insistente, usa el arma que te di, para espantarlo...

― Lo siento señora, pero esta persona exige hablar con usted, discúlpeme.

Entonces abrió la puerta nuevamente, dando paso su amo vampiro.

Temari se voltio con molestia ante lo que había escuchado, más quedó estupefacta y petrificada al ver de quien se trataba.

Un joven hombre, de pelo rojo, bien parecido, vestido con un traje de etiqueta de color negro. Su estilo era victoriano, ya considerado vintage para la época actual en la que vivían. Eso agregando que llevaba un bastón dorado y negro, similar al que había visto en una de las tantas pinturas que habían de sus antepasados en la mansión, no... no era similar, era "ese" bastón que ella tanto había buscado para vender.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo también quedó impactado al ver a la reencarnación de su hermana, a unos metros de él. Su indigna alma de monstruo se abatió, tal vez en un reflote de la poca humanidad que existía en su corazón, en una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, al recordar el pasado, donde ella había muerto en su regazo.

Tenía ganas de correr hacia ella, y abrazarla como antaño. Pero notó en la expresión de esta, desconfianza, sorpresa e incluso algo de miedo.

Reaccionó de su fantasía. Ella no era su hermana y esta no era su época. Debía concentrarse en su objetivo.

― Mucho gusto, señora mía ―dijo con compostura, mientras agachaba su cabeza de manera sutil a modo de saludo―. Siento interrumpirla, sé que, como líder de los Collins, debe tener una agenda ocupada. Mi nombre es Gaara... ―guardó unos segundos de silencio―. Gaara Collins.

― Si... y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra, y esta es mi casa de verano ―le respondió de manera altanera la rubia, mostrando abiertamente su desconfianza―. Debo admitir que logró sorprenderme por unos segundos, disfrazándose de uno de mis antepasados. Pero su actuación se acaba aquí. Si lo que quiere es dinero, está buscando en lugar equivocado. Desafortunadamente mi familia está hundida en una terrible crisis financiera. Así que, le pediré cortésmente que se retire de nuestra propiedad, si es que no quiere que mi mayordomo lo agarre a tiros...

― Discúlpeme, pero está equivocada ―objeto el pelirrojo, interrumpiéndola―. Sé que le será casi imposible de creer, pero realmente soy pariente vuestro, y no vengo en busca de riquezas, ya me he dado cuenta que nuestra familia ha caído en desgracia. Así que he venido a ayudarlos...

Temari iba a responderle aun con desconfianza, pero una cuarta persona entró en escena, robándole la palabra.

― Oye Temari ¿A que vienen esos gritos? ―dijo Kankuro, mientras aparecía con un par de galletas casera en su mano―. La cocinera Chiyo, hizo galletas, dijo que eran para el postre de la cena, pero logré robarle un par y te he traído para que las comas...

Se detuvo en seco, cuando observó al invitado que tenía su hermana. Dejo caer las galletas del asombro y comenzó a estremecerse de forma agobiada.

Temari suspiró con resignación, al parecer, intuyendo a como actuaria su hermano.

― No... no puede ser... eres idéntico... a él... a uno de nuestros antepasados... ―tartamudeó, para luego correr hacia los estantes que había en aquella habitación, al parecer en busca de algo.

― Disculpe señor, usted debe ser el otro Collins adulto que existe ―dijo Gaara acercándose al castaño, tratando de presentarse por educación―. Como le estaba explicando a la señora Temari, yo soy...

― Si, se quién eres, o por lo menos pretendes ser, espera... estoy buscando la pintura, debe estar por acá... ―lo acalló, mientras removía los estantes y mueblería del lugar―. ¡Aquí está, es este! ―dijo ansioso, para luego sacarla de su escondite y colgarla encima de otro enorme retrato que había puesto en la pared.

Era un retrato familiar de los primeros Collins llegados a América.

Rasa y Karura se encontraban delante, sentados. Detrás de ellos, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara se encontraban en ese orden, parados, posando sus manos, en los hombros de sus progenitores.

Gaara miró con nostalgia aquel retrato.

― Estuvimos posando casi dos días, para sacar esa imagen ―dijo, dejándose llevar por la añoranza de su familia perdida―, faltaban más o menos tres meses para que la mansión fuese acabada por completo. Recuerdo que Padre quería que fuese un retrato perfecto, así que trajo a un artista, un tal Vicent Van Gogh, el cual era bastante cotizado en ese entonces...

―Wow... para ser un imitador, sabes demasiado ―lo interrumpió Kankuro, mientras volteaba el retrato, y mostraba la firma del artista, la cual era acertada con lo que decía su invitado misterioso.

La rubia, cansada de tanta suposición, se puso seria.

― Bien, esto está empezando a ponerse muy tétrico e increíble ―se explicó, mientras levantaba el retrato familiar para volver a colgarlo encima del otro que estaba en la pared―. Déjeme aclarar algo, ¿está usted diciendo que es el antepasado que figura en este retrato? Digo, nosotros los Collins hemos vivido en esta tierra por más de 200 años, siendo más de 8 generaciones que pusieron sus pies en esta morada. ¿Cómo demonios usted logró vivir todo ese tiempo? ¡Explíqueme!, si es que acaso a explicación lógica para eso ―objeto―, usted incluso parece ser de menor que mi hermano Kankuro.

El silencio inundo el salón por unos segundos.

Tanto Kankuro, Temari, e incluso el mayordomo, miraban expectantes al visitante, esperando su explicación.

Gaara suspiro con dolor. Lo que menos quería era recordar el pasado, pero debía hacerlo para que lo aceptasen de nuevo en la familia.

― Si estoy aquí ahora con ustedes, es porque... soy un vampiro ―camino unos pasos en dirección al ventanal que había en el lugar, deteniéndose ante la división natural que producía el sol, el cual estaba empezando a apoderarse del lugar, debido al declive del día―. Fui maldecido por una bruja, que se obsesionó conmigo. Al ver que mi amor le pertenecía a otra mujer, nos atacó en el día de nuestra boda, antes de siquiera llegar al altar. Dejó herida de muerte a mi querida hermana mayor, la cual falleció en mis brazos, cuando la encontramos. Y se encargó de mi prometida... ―su vos se entrecorto, debido al dolor que le causaba narrar aquel suceso―, ella era exorcista retirada, así que le dio batalla, pero parece que aquella bruja tenia refuerzos, y la hirieron de muerte. Objetando que tenía maleficio incurable, mi amada se lanzó hacia su fin, en el acantilado que existe camino al Collisport. Yo me lancé en aquel mismo lugar, a los minutos. Ya no tenía razón para seguir viviendo y quería librarme del dolor insoportable que me consumía en ese momento. Pero la despreciable bruja seguía viva y se las arregló para convertirme en el monstruo que soy ahora. Sin duda, no quería que partiese al otro mundo, para reencontrarme con mi amada...

Se sacó un guante, el cual cubría su semi deforme mano vampira, y la expuso a los rayos del sol, los cuales empezaron a quemar su piel muerta, como si fuese papel quemado.

― ¡Basta! Ya nos has mostrado lo suficiente.

Fue Temari quien dijo eso, mientras lo agarraba de brazo, apartándolo del sol. Si bien habían quedado en silencio sin interrumpirlo. Ya había escuchado lo necesario para tomar su veredicto.

Lo miró con seriedad, directamente a su rostro, el cual reflejaba honestidad sin dudarlo, a pesar de su aspecto pálido y colmillos saliendo levemente de sus labios, con mirada expectante a sus palabras.

― Siempre pensé que las historias que me contaba mi padre eran puras fantasías. Pero, verlo ahora, aquí frente a nosotros... no me deja dudas. Usted era "eso" que me decían que debía mantener oculto en el sótano de nuestro hogar. Al fin de cuentas, en verdad estamos malditos.

― Entonces ¿dejará que me quede y los ayude?

― Por supuesto que no ―expresó seria la rubia, mientras se alejaba de él y parecía sacar algo de debajo de su mesa de escritorio―. Es un vampiro, es peligroso de cualquier lado en que se lo vea. Y yo tengo tres sobrinos y un hermano tonto, los cuales proteger. Pero, tendré piedad al ser antecesor nuestro, y lo libraré de su tormento.

Sacó de golpe la escopeta automática que guardaba y la apunto hacia el pelirrojo.

― ¡Temari! ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?

―No, señora Temari, deténgase...

―No, espere, eso no función...

No tuvieron tiempo para detenerla. Fue entonces que la rubia matriarca descargo los ocho disparos, llenos de perdigones, en el cuerpo del vampiro, quien salió expulsado del impacto por la puerta destrozada, quedando quieto en el pasillo.

Kankuro y Baki, habían saltado a los costados, librándose apenas de la lluvia de balas.

― ¿Por qué lo mataste? ¿No escuchaste que quería ayudarnos con nuestros problemas? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que en verdad iba a salvarnos? ―protesto el castaño, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte del pasillo―. Pobre, sé que era un vampiro, pero ni el merecía un final así de horrible... lo dejaste como coladera.

― No te acerques demasiado, no te confíes ―expresó Temari, mientras guardaba su arma, y se ponía a ordenar el desastre que había causado, recogiendo los papeles que tenía esparcidos por el suelo.

Paso apenas un minuto, y el cuerpo del vampiro empezó a moverse.

― ¡Amo! ―dijo asombrado el mayordomo, mientras se acercaba a este y lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

Kankuro gritó del miedo, para luego correr detrás de su mayor.

― ¡Esta vivo, está vivo! ¿Viste lo que hiciste, grandísima tonta? ―le reprochó este, sin tratar de ocultar su terror ante la situación―. Ahora él va a matarnos, por haberlo atacado...

―Ya relájate, idiota ―le indicó esta, apartándolo de su lado―. Los vampiros son inmortales, lo único que podría matarlos es el sol, y tardarían días en ello. Además, si él hubiera querido, pudo haber esquivado mi ataque, pero no lo hizo, ya que sabía que yo necesitaba estar completamente segura ¿verdad? ―termino diciendo, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo, que se encontraba de pie a unos metros de ellos.

―Ciertamente... pero... ―le respondió el vampiro, pero se detuvo en su hablar, para expulsar de su boca un par de perdigones que había tragado―, de haber sabido que estas armas modernas dolieran tanto, hubiese preferido que me probaran atravesándome con una espada o algo similar.

―La escopeta era la mejor elección, créame, despejó todas mis dudas ―objetó la rubia, mientras extendía su mano, para posarla en el hombro de este―. Bienvenido a la familia, señor Gaara. Espero su estadía en nuestra humilde mansión sea grata, y que pueda apoyarnos de otra manera que no sea emocional, ya que con los sentimientos no podemos pagar nuestras facturas.

―Ah, soy consciente de eso ―le respondió el pelirrojo, mientras seguía extrayéndose los pedazos de metal que tenía incrustado en su frio cuerpo―. Deme una hora, para que pueda arreglar mi presencia ―ya que sus ropas se encontraban totalmente destrozadas― y les mostraré algo muy interesante, y sobre todo agradable para nuestras lastimadas finanzas.

― Entonces nos veremos en el almuerzo. Tendrá tiempo suficiente hasta eso.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yodo y sus hermanos habían logrado calmarse y hasta olvidar el incidente que habían vivido en el sótano de su hogar.

Para fortuna de ellos, no habían escuchado nada referente al ser que habían liberado, no hasta que apareció en frente de ellos, en el comedor.

―Niños, quería presentarles a un pariente "lejano" nuestro. Estará viviendo con nosotros por tiempo indefinido, así que, por favor, sean amables con él ―explicó Temari, mientras se sentaba en su lugar, como anfitriona―. Su nombre es... Gaara Collins.

Los tres niños quedaron petrificados por unos segundos al ver al sujeto, para luego murmurar entre ellos.

― Oh no, es el monstruo ¿Qué haremos? ―inquirió Shinki.

―Finjan demencia ―dijo con tono tranquilo, Yodo.

Araya no dejaba de hacer señas con la mano, por debajo de la mesa.

― ¡Que finjan demencia, dije!

Pero el pelirrojo, acercándose a ellos, no dudo en venderlos, aunque no era su intensión.

― Mucho gusto, pequeños. La vez anterior no logré presentarme como es debido, les pido me perdonen por mi descortesía.

―¿Ah? ¿Ya conocías a estos niños? ―preguntó Kankuro asombrado.

―Sí, aunque aún no sé cómo se llaman... ellos fueron quienes me liberaron de mi prisión de acero ―se explicó el vampiro, sentándose a un lado ellos, y al otro la matriarca de la familia.

― Así que ustedes fueron los responsables de todo lo que está sucediendo ―señaló Temari, quien no dudó en mostrar su enojo―. Más tarde hablaré con ustedes, al respecto... ― puso cara de verdugo―. Ahora preséntense como es debido ―ordenó.

― Soy Yodo, la hermana mayor de estos dos críos que ves a mi lado, debo admitir que casi nos matas del miedo en el sótano, más tu estilo me parece genial, sea lo que seas―dijo la chica rubia, con orgullo en su voz.

―Ah... me disculpo por el susto, pero descuiden, no lastimare a nadie de nuestra familia ―le respondió Gaara.

― Mi nombre Shinki, soy el segundo hermano, mayor de Araya y menor de Yodo ―dijo apuntando hacia este, quien se cubría con un antifaz su rostro―. ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Un vampiro o un hombre lobo? Basándome en tu aspecto pálido y que tía Temari haya ordenado a Baki cerrar todas las ventanas con cortina, me doy la idea de que eres lo primero. Probaría sunchándote con un tenedor de plata, para confirmarlo, pero no nos quedamos con ninguno, ya que tuvimos que venderlos para sobrevivir...

― Shinki, cállate, creo que ya entendió a lo que te refieres ―le interrumpió Temari.

El niño castaño guardo silencio, aunque expreso su disconformidad en su rostro.

― No, está bien, no me molesta que pregunte, Temari ―aclaró el pelirrojo, tratando de alivianar el ambiente―. Me agradan las personas que son curiosas y les gusta saber de todo lo que los rodea. Y si, tus deducciones son correctas, pero será mejor que mantengamos esa información en un secreto familiar. Ya una vez, el mundo se enteró de ello, y armaron un gran alboroto.

― Comprendo, está bien ―Shinki desdibujo la mala cara de su rostro.

Entonces el vampiro, se quedó mirando fijamente al niño del antifaz, esperando a que se presentase.

― El no habla, se quedó mudo hace mucho tiempo ―explicó Kankuro, rompiendo el silencio.

― Oh, qué mal... pero, ¿cómo se comunican con él? ―preguntó intrigado el pelirrojo.

― Lenguaje de señas, es un tanto complicado, pero Shinki lo aprendió a la perfección y él es quien nos dice lo que piensa Araya ―dijo Yodo, mientras empezaba a comer su cena.

― Dice que le pareces algo misterioso, pero que no siente maldad en ti, así que le agradas ―agregó Shinki, mientras observaba los gestos que hacia su menor.

―Es agradable oír eso ― manifestó el longevo Collins, mientras observaba como todos comían su ternera al horno, aunque él no había tocado en lo más mínimo su plato.

― ¿No le gusta la ternera? Me disculpo, pero es lo único que podemos degustar por el momento ―se explicó la rubia mayor.

― No, no eso. Sé que debe estar delicioso, lo siento por el aroma que expide, pero... los de mi condición solo podemos consumir una clase de alimento... es cual es liquido ―se explicó―. Pero descuiden, me alimenté hace menos de dos días, con eso estaré satisfecho por varias semanas.

― Ya veo, en fin, mientras no sea ninguno de nosotros cinco, puedes tomar como presa a quien te plazca, solo intenta ser discreto y que nadie de encuentre ―termino diciendo Temari.

El almuerzo prosiguió sin mayores noticias.

*~*~*~*~*

Ya en la sala central de la mansión, la cual se dividía en una enorme sala de fiestas y otra pequeña como sala de estar. En esta última se encontraba una hermosa chimenea, la cual había sido fabricada en mármol y piedra caliza.

―Mi padre siempre decía que la familia es la mayor de las riquezas ―se explicó el rojizo, mientras se sentaba en el elegante, pero viejo sofá de una pieza que había frente al fogón, el cual se encontraba inactivo, por suerte―. Pero no tenía inconveniente en acumular otro tipo de riquezas que no fuesen la primera que mencione. Así que creó varias bóvedas ocultas, para guardar tales tesoros.

Hizo un gesto con su mano, para que su hipnotizado sirviente le alcanzase su bastón decorado en oro y acero.

― Si hay algo de lo que debe estar agradecida, Temari ―prosiguió hablando el vampiro―, es de nunca haber encontrado este bastón para venderlo, porque hubiese cometido el mayor error de su vida. Ya que, en realidad esta es una llave...

Posicionó el bastón, en una pequeña abertura que había en el suelo, para luego hundirlo en este. Provocando que una pequeña puerta se abriese a un lado de la chimenea.

Se levantó con elegancia, para abrirla y mostrar a sus predecesores, la riqueza que su padre había guardado ahí dentro.

Pero descubrió con indignación que el lugar estaba vació de lo que recordaban sus ojos y en su lugar, había un estante lleno de muñecas, muy feas y raras para su gusto.

―Si este es el tesoro que iba a sacarnos de la miseria, creo que debemos darnos por acabados ―enunció Yodo con decepción.

― Pero ¿qué sucedió acá? ―dijo indignado, el antepasado, mientras agarraba de forma despectiva, una de las tantas muñecas que había en el lugar.

― Suelte eso, esta es la habitación donde guardo mi colección de muñecas ―dijo Temari un tanto molesta al ver como se refería a sus preciados juguetes.

― Una indigna ocupación, para un tan preciado lugar ―fue lo único que agregó el rojizo, para luego salir de ahí, seguido por los demás Collins.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que seguiremos siendo pobres? ―preguntó Kankuro un tanto entristecido.

― No agobiaros por aquella decepción, para suerte nuestra, existe otro tesoro oculto en esta mansión ―esbozo el vampiro con agrado, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón, para volver a mover el bastón en el suelo de lugar, hasta que este se enterrase por completo―. Este era el regalo de bodas que nos dio mi padre, a mi prometida y a mí. Íbamos a usarlo para recorrer el tercer mundo, llevando alimento y medicamentos a los pueblos remotos de África, incluso pensábamos crear una organización para evitar la esclavitud de los "hermanos mulatos" como ella los llamaba... ―termino diciendo mientras una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en su pálido rostro―. Pero mis sueños murieron con ella, y creo que nuestra familia necesita de esta riqueza ahora.

Un estruendoso crujido se oyó, para luego ver como los tallados de animales que había en la pared encima de la chimenea empezaban a separarse a los lados, para que el fogón se hundiese en declive, abriendo una gran especie de paraje secreto.

Se levantó del asiento, con la clara intención de entrar al lugar.

―Sirviente, dame la lumbre que te pedí ―exigió el pelirrojo.

Pero Baki, le alcanzo una linterna potente de pila, encendida.

― ¿Qué clase de luz mágica es esta?

― Es una linterna amo, es la lumbre de hoy en día.

Tomó la linterna con decepción y se adentró a la catacumba, seguido por sus descendientes.

Fueron varios metros de suelo húmedo y uno que otro encuentro con una enorme rata, hasta que llegaron al tan preciado lugar.

De una patada derrumbo la puerta, y se adentró a la enorme habitación secreta.

El paisaje era hipnotizante.

Había joyas, lingotes y monedas de oro, por doquier. Pequeñas montañas se levantaban desde el suelo y casi topaban el techo del mismo lugar.

― ¿Cree que sea suficiente para arreglar la mansión y pagar nuestras deudas? ― preguntó el pelirrojo a la matriarca de la familia, mientras observaba como los niños corrían al tesoro y se ponían a jugar con las piezas oro en forma de figuras de ajedrez que encontraban.

― ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Esto nos ayudara a levantarnos, tanto familia, como empresa. No necesitaremos ni la cuarta parte para eso ―objeto la rubia, con calma.

― Adiós carne de ternera ¡Por fin podré comer langostas y hamburguesas! ―exclamo el castaño adulto, mientras se hacía campo entre los niños y jugaba animosamente entre ellos.

Temari se sintió un tanto apenada ante el actuar de su menor.

― No se preocupe, el hermano que usted tiene, es igual de idéntico al torpe que yo tenía como hermano, supongo que es cosa de las reencarnaciones, o con más lógica, la herencia genética ―termino diciendo el vampiro, mientras intentaba olvidar el recuerdo espontaneo que había tenido de su amada, tratando de concentrarse en el bienestar de su actual familia.

*~*~*~*~*

El tren paró de golpe. Había llegado a su destino final.

― ¡Última parada! ¡Collinsport! Repito ¡Última parada! ¡Collinsport!

El boletero del tren hacia sonar la campana, para despertar a los pasajeros dormidos.

Ella se levantó de su asiento, para salir de primera a los andenes de la estación.

Había bastante gente esperando a alguien. Se puso a leer los letreros, con la esperanza de encontrar su nombre en él, pero no tuvo suerte. Le tocaría llegar a su destino sola.

Abordó a varios taxistas, pero todos la rechazan apenas decía la dirección a la que quería ir.

― Señorita, no sé qué tratos tenga con esa gente, pero es que mejor que no vaya. Puede conseguir un mejor trabajo aquí en el pueblo. Ellos están malditos.

No entendía por qué le decían eso, pero ella ya había dado su palabra y trabajaría ahí como maestra particular. Era una familia rica, según tenía entendido, y que importaba si estuviese maldita, el pago que ofrecían lo valía.

Estuvo varios minutos en la carretera, esperando a que algún conductor piadoso le brindase un aventón.

Fue una furgoneta pequeña quien se detuvo a su señal de ayuda.

Estaba llena de hippies, expidiendo un olor a hierba y con música tranquila pero rara.

― ¿A dónde vas hermana? ―le preguntó el conductor, un hombre de cabello cenizo, atractivo, pero con los ojos aviciados.

― ¿Pasan por la mansión de los Collins? Está a camino al centro de Collinsport.

Los hippies murmuraron algo entre ellos, pero decidieron llevarla.

― Sube hermana, se dice que esa gente está muy loca, pero nosotros no somos nadie para criticar ―le dejaron que se suba en el asiento de adelante, para seguir con su marcha―Nos basamos en el amor y la paz. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Kakashi, la pelirroja que está detrás es mi novia Mei, ese otro chico y la otra chica son Obito y Rin.

Los mencionados la saludaron, con alegría, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Sin duda estaban en medio de su "viaje".

― Oh, gracias por llevarme, mi nombre es Shijima, Hoki Shijima.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	6. Capitulo 6

SOMBRAS TENEBROSAS 

CAPITULO 6

Ya había pasado cuatro días desde su regreso al mundo de los humanos normales.  
Por más que lo intentase, no pudo pegar los ojos y conciliar el sueño.  
Si bien, no necesita dormir, esa actividad le ayudaba a relajarse, y soñar a veces, aunque detestaba eso último, ya que siempre eran pesadillas basadas en el pasado.  
En los 200 años que estuvo dormido, se había quedado en esa caja de acero con solo un par de objetos, unos libros de etiqueta que le habían faltado leer, una biblia y la joya de cristal rojo que había pertenecido a su difunta amada.  
Pero, con el pasar del tiempo, el lugar que lo retenía se llenó de humedad, a pesar de que no había de donde entrase el aire, y con ello, todos los libros perecieron, volviéndose un pequeño bulto de masa deforme que acomodó a un lado de su angosto refugio.  
No sabría exactamente cuantos meses o años se quedó echado inertemente, en posición fetal, mientras abrazaba aquel único objeto que todavía poseía, el collar con cristal.  
Lloraba por largos momentos, hasta quedarse dormido, para luego despertar de golpe, con la esperanza de que todo eso era un mal sueño, y que despertaría en su casa, con sus padres y hermanos vivos, y que Shijima lo regañase por haberse tomado una larga siesta…  
Mas eso nunca sucedió, ni sucedería.  
Pero la soledad y su dolor en el alma, no fue lo peor.  
Su cuerpo de bestia le exigía alimentarse, al grado de perder la cordura e intentar rasgar las paredes metálicas que lo aprisionaban; la desesperación hizo que centenares de veces se destrozase las manos en el intento de liberarse.  
Se retorcía en su propia decadencia, tal como un adicto en un estado forzado de abstinencia, hasta el grado de perder completamente la parte de humanidad que aún quedaba en él.  
Fue entonces que empezó a escuchar una voz en su mente, diciendo que se calmase.  
Pero pasó mucho tiempo para que este le respondiese, ya que creía que era parte de la locura que lo invadía, mas resulto ser el antiguo Drácula, que ahora residía en su subconsciente, al haber adoptado sus genes.   
― Se por lo que estás pasando, pero si no te controlas, terminaremos viviendo en un infierno eterno, así que… ¡Cálmate ya, maldita sea!   
Tal vez fue por la desesperación de huir de su casi eterna soledad, pero el pelirrojo calmó sus ansias de monstruo y se dispuso a charlar con aquel ser inmaterial que tenía en su mente.  
La familia de la misma bruja que lo maldijo y le arrebató a su familia y amada, habían sido los mismos que convirtieron al Conde Naruto en el primer vampiro, el cual era nativo de Transilvania, un recóndito lugar del país que actualmente se conoce como Hungría. Trescientos años antes de que los Collins hubieran existido.  
― Oh, comprendo tu dolor… esas malditas brujas… ―decía con molestia, aquella voz que resonaba en su cabeza―, también hicieron algo similar conmigo, aunque no reconozco a la culpable de tu desgracia, su nombre no me suena, pero según la he observado en tus recuerdos, no cabe duda que era de la familia de los oscuros.  
― ¿Tú también tenías una familia? ―recordó que le preguntó el pelirrojo, con algo de raciocinio en sus ojos, al saber que podía hablar con alguien que había sufrido algo similar a lo de él.  
― Si… mis padres habían muerto cuando era solo un bebé, pero tuve buenos mentores y era el heredero de una gran riqueza. Me casé con la mujer más tierna y amable que hubiera podido existir en la tierra, se llamaba Hinata… ―su voz se tornó de añoranza―, tuvimos dos niños… Boruto, mi primogénito, era un dolor en el trasero, ya que siempre me traía problemas, era bastante aventurero y travieso, pero, aun así, fue un buen hijo. Y después… estaba Himawari, mi pequeña hija… ella era un sol, salió idéntica a su madre tanto de hermosa como amable.  
― Puedo imaginarme como era tu vida de dichosa ―le expresó el vampiro actual, mientras una ligera y sincera sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro de bestia.  
―Sí, mi felicidad era enorme e incomparable, pero… lamentablemente atrajo la atención y envidia de aquellos seres despreciables que son los brujos oscuros. Quisieron apoderarse de mis tierras y pertenencias a la fuerza, y como me negué, me maldijeron con un extraño hechizo, que poco a poco fue transformándome, hasta convertirme completamente en un vampiro. Quise abandonar a mi familia, para que no sufrieran al ver en lo que se había convertido su amado padre y esposo, pero ellos insistieron en quedarse a mi lado. Pero… lamentablemente esa decisión los condujo a la perdición…  
― Así que murieron… ¿fue por tu propia mano o…?  
― ¡Jamás los mire con otros ojos que no fuesen los de alguien que ama a su familia! ―le respondió ofendido, aquella voz.  
― Me disculpo.  
― Esta bien, supongo que lo dices porque has tenido que vivirlo en carne propia ―prosiguió en su narración, el conde―. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a mi malaventura, y descubrí que, bebiendo la sangre de animales, podía controlarme a la perfección, así que retomé mi calendario de hombre de negocios, viajando con mi familia, como anteriormente lo hacíamos, pero… en uno de esos viajes… los oscuros volvieron a encontrarnos, asombrados a que había sobrevivido a su maldición y se decidieron por destruirme completamente. Mataron a mi familia, frente a mis ojos, y se las arreglaron para poner a los humanos normales en mi contra, para que me cazasen y ajusticiasen por un crimen que yo no había cometido. Pero yo ya estaba muerto en vida, así que me deje capturar. Me quemaron, me ahorcaron, me clavaron en un madero y un verdugo me daba con látigos en mi espalda, día y noche. Me provocaron heridas, que, siendo un humano normal, jamás hubiera sobrevivido, pero… no importa que tanto me torturaran, siempre terminaba curándome. Los brujos habían desaparecido ese mismo día que mataron a mi familia, y cuando los aldeanos se cansaron de intentar matarme, me lanzaron al mar, del cual obviamente volví sin el mayor esfuerzo.  
También estaba desolado, completamente destruido en espíritu. Así que vagaba de lugar en lugar, de pueblo en pueblo, causando temor en sus habitantes, matando a algunos para alivianar mi deseo de sangre, y también buscando a los malditos que me habían convertido en tal monstruo, para que me diesen fin, de una buena vez, ya que solo deseaba morir, ya que pensaba que así lograría volver a encontrarme con mi preciada familia. Pero… los conocí a ellos…  
― ¿Ellos? ¿Una nueva razón por la que mantenerte vivo? ―inquirió el pelirrojo aprisionado, hablando con una recuperada humanidad en su tono de voz.  
― Si, solo había pasado un par de años de que deambulaba como monstruo aterrorizante, por cosas de la ironía o del destino, ellos y yo atacamos la misma aldea. Eran humanos de día, hermosos humanos dorados, de pies a cabeza, pero en las noches se convertían en lobos gigantescos, rudos y de aspecto temible. Atacaban las aldeas con una única intensión: comida.  
― ¿Acaso te estas refiriendo a los “hombres lobos”?  
― Si… si los conoces, significa que perduraron, a pesar de que tal vez no sean los mismos que yo conocí.  
― Oí hablar de ellos, mas nunca vi uno con mis propios ojos ―recuerda que le explicó el Collins―. No puedo confirmarlo, pero creo que uno de ellos fue el culpable de haber condenado a mi prometida a la muerte, ya que tenía unos de sus brazos casi deshecho a mordidas y decía que eso la convertiría en uno de ellos…  
― Efectivamente, no importa si fue una simple herida o una grave mordedura, quien fuese herido por un hombre lobo, se convertiría en su igual, en un corto periodo de tiempo. Pero los que yo conocí, eran hombres lobos originales ―prosiguió en su relato, el ser que existía en su mente―. También habían tenido la desgracia de haber sido maldecidos por los oscuros, y todo su “clan” como ellos se consideraban, se convirtió en este tipo de bestias, desde el niño más pequeño, hasta el anciano más longevo que tuviesen. Luego de que investigué un poco su origen, resultó que eran un tipo de familia noble que había abandonado su natal Egypto, y que mesclaron su sangre con los blancos europeos, adoptando su aspecto. Sentí mucha pena por ellos, no sé cuánto tiempo antes que yo, habían vivido con esa maldición, pero habían perdido la capacidad de comportarse como humanos. Eran igual de hermosos, que salvajes. Vestían arrapos viejos y sucios, para protegerse del frio de la región y andaban descalzos. Habían olvidado como hablar y se comunicaban con gruñidos.  
Esa pobre aldea, fue nuestro campo de pelea. Descubrí la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía en mi interior, en su máximo esplendor. Ellos eran cientos, y yo solo uno. Les di lucha por días, hasta que quedamos de pie solo su líder y yo.  
Terminó arrancándome ambos brazos y una pierna, no sé cómo sucedió, pero logré ganarle, aun así. Cuando se destransformó, descubrí que era una joven mujer hermosa, pero con una fría y aguda mirada. Ella y su clan, me volvieron su líder, al a verla derrotado. Al principio me negué al cargo, pero eran tan insistentes, y me perseguían a donde fuese, como niños desamparados que buscan protección en la falda de su madre.  
Entonces tomé una decisión, volví a Transilvania con ellos, los adopté como si fuesen mis hijos, los re-eduqué, los vestí, les enseñé los modales y costumbres de la época, e incluso puede hacer que recuperaran la capacidad de hablar. Cualquiera que nos hubiese visto, pensaría que yo fui su salvación, pero… lo cierto es que “ellos” fueron mi salvación, ya que volví a sentirme vivo con sus compañías.  
Pero, al igual que yo, ellos guardaban rencor en sus corazones, sentían el mismo odio a esos seres que nos habían maldecido.  
Entonces formamos una alianza. Ellos eran terriblemente fuertes, pero solo su líder y unos cuantos más, poseían inteligencia. Y yo, era inteligente, hábil y considerablemente poderoso psíquicamente. Separados éramos oponentes débiles para nuestros enemigos, pero juntos éramos casi indestructibles.  
Y así, nos convertimos en “cazadores de brujas”, liberando a toda la Europa oeste de sus dominios. Los pocos brujos que se nos escaparon, huyeron a otras regiones de Europa norte y este. Tratamos de perseguirlos, pero nos encontramos con unos humanos que manipulaban con gran poder algo que era de origen celestial, tratamos de hacernos sus aliados, pero al ser nosotros bestias sobrenaturales, se nos dio una única advertencia, sabían que no éramos sus enemigos, pero si nos volvían a ver, acabarían con nosotros, ya que eran “cazadores de monstruos” y no solo de brujas.  
Pude haberlos abandonado, y dejar que me matasen, para así estar ha lado de la familia que un pasado perdí, pero no podia dejar a mis queridos amigos, los hombres lobos, a la deriva.  
Entonces decidimos migrar al “nuevo mundo”. Abandonamos nuestro hogar y llegamos a un lugar sin nombre. Irónicamente, los habitantes del pueblo lo bautizaron como “Transilvania” también.   
Nos convertimos en unos simples granjeros, a pesar de que teníamos la riqueza de nuestro lado, hicimos todo lo posible por no llamar la atención. Nos mudamos un par de veces, ya que algunos normales empezaban a notar que no envejecíamos.  
Fueron inconvenientes menores, que supimos afrontar de forma correcta.  
Fuimos felices y vivimos en paz por casi un siglo, pero, por desgracia, fuimos atacados de sorpresa por una jauría de hombres lobos que fueron creados por los brujos oscuros del pasado. Era de noche y todos dormíamos. Los gritos de mis compañeros dorados me despertaron, cuando corrí a ayudarlos, vi cómo le desgarraban el cuello a los que eran mis amigos. Entre ellos a la líder, que se había convertido como en mi hermana mayor. Estos lobos rivales llevaban consigo algunas pócimas de hechizos, de seguro dadas por los oscuros.   
Fue una masacre injusta y sangrienta. Nos superaban en número, y tenían un modo de ataque, digno de unos sicarios, diferente al nuestro, que éramos pacíficos.  
Mientras estaba en plena pelea, intentando salvarlos, cinco de los lobos rivales, me acorralaron, y a pesar de mi agilidad, me arrancaron la cabeza de unos zarpazos. Sin duda, estaban a otro nivel de destrucción.  
Y ese fue mi fin. Como veras, lo tuve todo y fui feliz dos veces, con dos tipos de familias distintas, pero mi final fue trágico. Ni siquiera sé, como demonios lograron concentrar mi poder en un hechizo, para estar fusionado ahora contigo.

 

 

El pelirrojo recordó que luego de esa charla, su mente se aclaró de nuevo. Compartió todas sus penas con aquella presencia que subsistía con él. Y este a su vez, le compartió los suyos.

 

*~*~*~*  
― Tío Gaara ¿Qué hace sentado ahí arriba? Debería bajar, podría lastimarse.  
La voz del niño lo sacó de sus recuerdos.  
Se encontraba sentado en el pórtico de la entrada de su habitación, como una especie de gato al acecho en espera de una presa.  
―Oh, buenos días, señorito Shinki ―le respondió el vampiro, mientras saltaba ligeramente los tres metros que lo separaban del suelo―. ¿Cómo amaneció? ¿Cómo aprovechará su día libre de clases?  
El niño lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin duda le parecía alguien extraño.  
― No sé de qué tierra lejana venga, pero necesita actualizarse. Nadie le habla así a un niño hoy en día ―le respondió.  
― Puede que tengas razón ¿Podrías indicarme como ser alguien más normal? Por favor.  
En ese mismo instante, Kankuro entró a la habitación.  
―Hey, chicos, con que aquí se encontraban, se perdieron el desayuno, en especial tú, Shinki ―posó su mano en la cabeza del niño y le revolvió su cabello al grado de despeinarlo―. Temari me dijo que les avisase, que en la tarde iremos a ver el muelle de la familia, para evaluar los gastos que haremos para la remodelación. Hasta entonces, o, mejor dicho, hasta el almuerzo. Hoy comeremos hamburguesas ¿pueden creerlo? ―terminó diciendo con alegría en su voz, para luego desaparecer de la misma forma espontánea que apareció.  
Hubo un silencio en la habitación por varios segundos, hasta que el huésped vampirezco se atrevió a reanudar la charla.  
― Así que frotar el cabello de los niños, es la forma de saludarlos hoy en día ―dijo con un tono intrigado―, en mi época ―tosió a modo de rectificarse―, perdón, digo… “de donde vengo” solo hacíamos eso con las mascotas…  
―Sí, yo también odio esa clase de saludos actuales, mejor olvide lo que dije, y siga actuando como le han educado, Tio Gaara ―respondió el niño con desanimo, mientras se llevaba las manos al cabello, para tratar de acomodarlo.

 

*~*~**~*

 

Como el sol de la temporada estaba en su máximo esplendor, Gaara se mantuvo dentro de la mansión, aprovechando su encierro obligatorio, para conocer mejor a sus actuales familiares.  
Visitó a Temari y Kankuro, por separado, y descubrió con agrado y a la vez añoranza, que estos eran la copia exacta de sus antiguos hermanos, tanto física como mental.  
Temari seguía siendo la mujer con carácter dominante y a veces rudo, pero muy en el fondo tenía la calidez y amabilidad que había heredado de Karura.  
Y Kankuro, bueno, seguía siendo Kankuro, de personalidad vivaracha y apariencia un poco tonta, pero con un buen carácter serio y habilidad, que casi siempre mantenía oculto.  
Entonces, se decidió convivir un poco con los infantes de la familia, que, para curiosidad suya, ninguno era hijo de los antes mencionados, pero llevaban la sangre de los Collins por sus venas, de eso estaba seguro, ya que olían exactamente igual a él, o alguno de sus reencarnados hermanos.  
Los encontró a los tres reunidos, en la sala secundaria y familiar del primer piso, sentados en el sofá, viendo algo frente de ellos, de forma hipnótica.  
Se acercó de forma sigilosa, para poder ver lo mismo que observaban sus ojos.  
Fue entonces que vio, como en una caja extraña de madera, de forma rectangular, un hombre pequeñito cantaba con voz melodiosa y encantadora como la de un jilguero o ruiseñor. Y su forma de baile era atrevida y ligera, como hojas en el viento.  
Entonces rodeo a los niños y se fue directo a aquel objeto raro, con la intensión de destruirlo.  
― No se preocupe señor, puedo comprender el por qué los niños de mi familia lo tienen atrapado en esta caja mágica, pero le pido los disculpe. En un momento lo liberare de su encierro, para que pueda ser libre.  
Tomó el bastón que llevaba consigo y empezó a golpear con fuerza en televisor, haciendo que este empezara a perder la señal.  
Preocupado por la integridad del supuesto hombrecito que seguía como si nada, bailando y cantando dentro de la caja, dejo el bastón a un lado y se subió en cima del artefacto, con la intención de buscar alguna entrada o cerradura que debiese destruir, para “liberarlo”.  
Mientras, los tres hermanos, lo observaban en silencio, con expresión de escepticismo.  
― Oigan, tenían razón, el tío Gaara no es “tan raro” ―emitió Yodo con tono sarcástico―. Mírenlo, quiere sacar a Michael Jackson del televisor.  
― No te burles de él, Yodo ―dijo a su defensa Shinki―. Es un tanto ignaro respecto a lo moderno, pero seguro que es así como lo educaron. Además, vino aquí a ayudarnos, deberíamos ser amables y tratar de ayudarlo a él también, a que se adapte.  
Araya empezó a hacer señas con las manos.  
― ¿Ves? Araya piensa igual ―agregó el niño castaño.  
― Bien, ya no voy hacer bromas de él, pero no esperen que yo le enseñe algo, digo, ustedes son hombres, pueden congeniar mejor con el…  
Mientras discutían entre ellos, el vampiro seguía batallando con la caja de madera mágica, intentando liberar al “cautivo”. Divisó el cable de corriente, y lo siguió hasta la toma de electricidad, donde después de arrancar el enchufe, metió uno de sus dedos de modo curioso, para luego sentir la descarga eléctrica, la cual hizo que retrocediese de forma cómica.  
― ¿Qué clase de magia peligrosa es esta? ―expresó consternado, mientras veía como su mano expedía un poco de humo debido al alto voltaje.   
― Eso no es magia, tío Gaara ―explicó Shinki, mientras se acercaba a él y miraba consternado la quemadura que se había hecho en su mano―. Oh, deberías ir donde la tia Temari para que te curé esa herida…  
― Hey, si no es mucha molestia ¿podrían enchufar de nuevo el cable del Tv? ―protestó Yodo a la lejanía, con molestia―, el concierto todavía no ha acabado.  
Shinki volvió el enchufe a su lugar, y trató de llevar a su mayor a donde su tutora, pero este se negó objetando que no era necesario, y así volvieron a donde se encontraba el televisor, para sentarse en el enorme sofá que había enfrente de este, junto con Yodo y Araya.  
― Así que esta caja mágica se llama televisor ―repitió un tanto asombrado el pelirrojo, ahora sentado entre medio de los pequeños.  
―Sí, y es para que la gente lo observe el silencio, mientras disfruta de su contenido ―expresó Yodo aun con molestia, mientras le aumentaba el volumen, debido a que entre tanta charla de sus hermanos y el tio raro, no la dejaban disfrutar como quería de la transmisión en vivo.  
― Oh, lo siento, no quería ser inoportuno…  
― No, disculpa a mi hermana, tío ―emitió Shinki, tratando de bajar la angustia que se había reflejado en su mayor―, siempre se pone de mal humor cuando ve los conciertos de este cantante, es que le gusta tanto y no quiere perdérselo, es el Bad world tour―terminó murmurando este, ya que la niña rubia volvía a verlos con molestia.  
― Ya veo ―fue lo único que logró responder el pelirrojo, para luego acompañarlos en silencio, disfrutando de aquella trasmisión que se daba en la “caja mágica”.  
Al final, en la última canción, Yodo se paró encima del sofá, mientras imitaba los pasos de y tarareaba parte de la canción. Fue un momento de locura extrema por su lado, que hizo que sus compañeros de asiento se levantasen despavoridos por su actuar.  
― ¡Sabes que soy mala, los sabes… mala de verdad! ¿Tú te crees malo? No, tú no eres nada, yo soy mala.  
La rubia no dejaba de repetir esa frase, mientras saltaba con locura y daba mini patadas en el aire.  
El concierto trasmitido en Tv terminó y con ello Yodo quedó tendida en el enorme sofá al borde de la euforia, mientras los demás la miraban entre asombro y expectación.   
― Nunca pensé que alguien podría experimentar tanto jubiló con solo escuchar una canción ―comentó el pelirrojo―. Hasta por un momento llegué a creer que saldría volando de tanta energía que trasmitía…  
Entonces Araya hizo una expresión con las manos.  
― A Araya le causó gracia tu comentario, tío Gaara ―tradujo Shinki―, ya que los humanos no pueden volar.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

La furgoneta se detuvo justo a la entrada.  
El hombre de cabello cenizo, se despidió de ella, al igual que sus alivianados compañeros.  
― Será hasta luego, hermana Shijima, cuida tus vibras, el amor y la paz lo son todo…  
― Ah, muchas gracias por haberme traído, señor Kakashi, adiós a todos.  
El vehículo arrancó de nuevo, dejando sola a la maestra, con una enorme maleta a su lado, la cual a duras penas levantó para llamar al timbre del portón. Era un tipo de hacienda, con muros naturales altos hechos de una hermosa clase arbustos. Pero el portón metálico de dos alas, estaba completamente oxidado.  
Apretó varias veces el botón, mas no tuvo respuesta. Fue entonces que unos hombres llegaron, no para abrirle, si no para sacar el portón de su lugar y reemplazarlo con uno más nuevo y hermoso.  
Se acercó a ellos, con la intensión de pedir permiso para entrar y preguntar por la familia Collins, pero estos hombres bruscos, solo le asintieron con la cabeza, para que adentrase a los dominios del lugar.  
Mientras fue caminando por el sendero que dirigía a la gran mansión, pudo presenciar a decenas de trabajadores, que pasaban frenéticamente, de un lado a otro, reparando el lugar.  
Subió las escaleras, de la enorme casona, arrastrando su pesado equipaje, para volver a tocar el timbre.  
Tuvo que ser muy insistente, ya que no tenía respuesta inmediata, y estuvo parada un buen par de minutos.  
― ¡Que ya voy, no estoy sordo! Esta casa es muy enorme, no se puede llegar a la primera planta en solo un minuto.  
La voz quejumbrosa, se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que abrió la puerta.  
― Buenas ¿Qué se le ofrece? Si viene por el puesto de ayudante de cocina, ya está ocupado y no hay vacantes para otros trabajos ―expresó un tanto molesto el mayordomo, mientras limpiaba una jarra de cristal con un paño.  
― Buenos días, disculpe si soy inoportuna, pero soy Shijima Hoki, la maestra que solicitaron. Vengo aquí por petición de la señora Temari Collins ―expresó con calma, la chica de lentes.  
― Oh, cielos, sabía que me estaba olvidando de algo, la señora me había dicho que tenía que ir a recogerla, mil disculpas por ello ―respondió con angustia el sirviente, mientras dejaba el jarrón a un lado y le agarraba la maleta que traía―, pase por favor. La llevaré a su habitación, y luego donde la señora Temari, disculpe que todo este desordenado, pero estamos en medio de una remodelación…  
―Ah, está bien. Este lugar se ve que es hermoso, a pesar que está en reconstrucción ―le respondió Shijima mientras lo seguía por la enorme escalera de mármol que conducía al segundo piso―. Sin duda, los señores Collins tienen buen gusto, la decoración me recuerda mucho a la antigua Europa.  
― Si, mis señores son de ascendencia inglesa, supongo que la añoranza hizo parte importante en la decoración.

 

Charlaron el trayecto que faltaba hasta sus aposentos, donde dejó sus cosas y acompañó al mayordomo hasta la oficina de la señora Collins.  
― Señorita Shijima, la estaba esperando, me alegra saber que no tuvo inconveniente al llegar a fecha. Baki me ha comentado que tuvo percances y no puedo recogerla de la estación.  
― Si, pero descuidé, no tuve contratiempos mayores, unos extraños, pero amables habitantes del pueblo me ayudaron a llegar.  
Hablaron de forma extendida sobre los asuntos pendientes que tenían que resolver, el pago de honorarios, alojamiento y residencia y horas de trabajo.  
― Mis tres sobrinos son niños muy educados, mas no confió plenamente en el sistema educativo que tiene el colegio al cual asisten, así que me gustaría que reforzará su aprendizaje ―se explicó la rubia, mientras ojeaba el curriculum que le había entregado la recién llegada―. Veo que tiene una maestría bastante avanzada. No quiero sonar grosera, ni cuestionar sus títulos, pero ¿Por qué una profesional que tiene la capacidad para dar catedra en una universidad, ha preferido venir de simple maestra a un pueblo alejado de la gran ciudad, como lo es Nueva York? Simplemente no puedo comprenderlo.  
― Ciertamente puede sonar confuso, si lo plantea de esa manera ―respondió la de lentes―. La vida de un citadino es muy estresante, agitada y hasta agotadora. Muy contraria a esas películas sensacionalistas, en donde un campirano va a la ciudad y se siente en el cielo. Yo soy una persona que ama la tranquilidad, ya tenía planeado mi partida de NY, desde hace mucho, apenas consiguiera los títulos necesarios para trabajar en cualquier otro lado. Vi vuestro anunció en el periódico, cumplía con todos los requisitos que exigía y decidí que era una gran oportunidad.  
― Ya veo. No logró comprender eso de la tranquilidad, ya que he pasado prácticamente toda mi vida en este lugar debido a mis responsabilidades, pero no pienso juzgar su dedición de vida. En todo caso, me complace saber que tengo una profesional calificada para la educación de mis sobrinos. Por favor, se los encargo mucho, en especial el menor, que ha perdido el habla desde hace años y es la razón por la que pedí como requisito que supiera lenguaje de señas.  
― Me siento honrada ―emitió Shijima con ética―, y no se preocupe, los educaré y cuidaré como una celosa madre estricta.

Terminaron de hablar, acordando otros detalles, para luego dirigirse ambas, al comedor, y aprovechar para presentarla a toda la familia.

 

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	7. Capitulo 7

SOMBRAS TENEBROSAS CAPITULO 7

Se había levantado con el mejor de los humores, desayuno con gusto, rodeada de sus sirvientes, para luego salir a revisar su compañía pesquera, que se ubicaba en el puerto de Collinsport.  
Mientras se transportaba en su coche de lujo, vio a un lado del camino, en la zona donde abriría una conocida empresa de comida rápida, las cintas de seguridad que ponía la policía, cuando había siniestros, para inhabilitar el lugar.  
― Ruffot ¿sabe lo que sucedió en este lugar? ―preguntó curiosa a su chofer, mientras observaba fijamente desde la parte trasera del auto.  
― Si, según leí en el periódico, fue una masacre. Encontraron a los más de diez trabajadores, muertos, todos tenían el cuello destrozado y sin ninguna gota de sangre en sus cuerpos. No han logrado capturar a los culpables, los cuales seguro son algunos dementes que pertenecen a alguna secta satánica…   
― ¿Cuellos destrozados y sin sangre? ―preguntó atónita la mujer, mientras miraba al vacío, con los ojos bien abiertos―. Suena a como si lo hubiese hecho un vampiro y no esos famosos hippies…  
― Señora Matsuri, no me diga que cree en eso mitos, sobre vampiros, brujas y hombres lobos ―dijo con gracia el conductor―. Usted es demasiado inteligente y respetada, para que fije su mirada en ese tipo de tonterías.  
― Me halaga que piense eso de mi persona, pero debo confesar que soy una gran fan de lo místico y sobrenatural, pero… ―se detuvo por unos segundos, al ver que su acompañante fruncía su rostro un tanto intrigado―, de eso solo en libros, ya sabe que me gusta leer…  
El chofer asintió con confianza, disipando cualquier sospecha en él.  
―Por cierto, Ruffot, luego de salir del trabajo en la tarde, quiero que me lleves a la casa de los Collins, me dieron ganas de visitar a la señora Temari, los pobres deben estar muy necesitados, ahora que están quebrados ―emitió con falsa preocupación, la mujer.  
― Como ordene, señora Matsuri ―respondió el empleado, con alegría en su rostro―. A pesar que sabe que no debería meterse con esos “indeseables”, es tan caritativa y se preocupa por su desdicha, sin duda, usted y su familia son las personas más bondadosas y angelicales que a tenido nuestra ciudad.  
― Por favor, exagera. Simplemente hago lo que mi corazón me dicta.

Lo cierto era que, aquella mujer, era todo lo contrario a lo que su ingenuo chofer decía, ya ni siquiera era una humana normal. Y su corazón de cristal se aceleró con solo pensar en la probabilidad de que “su preciado señorita” había vuelto a aparecer.

 

*~*~*~*

Se reunieron en el comedor, para degustar el alimento más importante del día.  
Kankuro comía como si hubiese un mañana.  
Yodo y sus hermanos lo observaban con cierto desagrado, mientras su pariente vampiro los miraba en general, con una alegría no expresada en su rostro, pero latente en su corazón de monstruo.  
― Aprovechando la agradable situación, no quiero sonar inoportuno, pero debo preguntar ¿Qué sucedió con vuestros padres? ―emitió el pelirrojo, con cierto aire de intriga.  
Los tres niños se miraron en silencio, entre ellos, y el tío Kankuro se detuvo en su atracón.  
― Es algo complicado, deberías preguntarle eso a Temari y no a ellos ―le respondió el castaño, un tanto molesto.  
― Oh, los siento, viendo sus expresiones, debí suponer antes, que es algo sensible aquel tema ― dijo con pena el vampiro―, en verdad, me disculpo…  
― No, está bien. De todas formas, tía Temari también se sentiría incomoda con la pregunta ―expresó Yodo con un aire de tranquilidad, interrumpiéndolo―. Como parte de nuestra familia, tienes derecho a saberlo… y yo soy la única que podría decirlo con certeza.  
El silencio inundó el lugar, al igual que sus ocupas.  
Shinki, quien normalmente era el más serio y tranquilo de los tres, se mostraba alterado y con expresión de miedo en sus ojos. Araya, por su parte, se había limitado a bajar la cabeza, que siempre tenía cubierta con un antifaz.

― Todo sucedió cuando tenía 8 años, nuestro padre, era hijo único del hermano mayor de la madre de Tío Kankuro y Tía Temari. Vivíamos en Gary, Indiana. Pero la economía no es muy buena en ese lugar, y mis padres decidieron que volverían sus raíces, aquí, Collinsport. Pero tuvimos la mala fortuna de toparnos con unos asaltantes de carretera. Nos robaron el poco patrimonio que llevábamos encima y no satisfechos con ello, mataron a nuestros padres sin piedad alguna ―la voz de Yodo se llenó de rabia y odio, mientras apretaba los puños encima de la mesa―. Si no hubiera sido por que la Tia Temari y Kankuro hubieran llegado a nuestro rescate, preocupados porque tardamos más de lo acordado en llegar, lo más seguro es también nosotros estaríamos muertos…  
― Y, aun así, no pudimos evitar que te lastimarán ―agregó Kankuro con tristeza.  
― Mmm… no deberían sentirse culpables por ello. Hicieron todo lo que pudieron ―le respondió Yodo, mientras ligeramente miraba hacia su brazo derecho.  
Gaara, quien se había limitado a escuchar callado, se levantó abruptamente de su lugar, caminando hacia Yodo, para agarrarle sin permiso su brazo, y remangarle la prenda que la cubría.  
― No… ―dijo con voz quebrada y sufrida, al descubrir que su peor temor era acertado―. Juro que vengare la perdida de tus padres, y destruiré a los que osaron hacerte esto.

El brazo de Yodo, tenía una enorme cicatriz, en forma de mordida, propia de un lobo salvaje, que a pesar de los años y el que hubiese crecido, seguían notorios en su piel. Pero eso no era lo que más dolor le producía al vampiro. Podía olerlo y sentir quien había osado atacar a la niña. Era el mismo monstruo que había hecho lo mismo en un pasado, con su amada.   
Eso solo significaba una cosa: Yodo llevaba consigo la maldición de los hombres lobos.

Temari llegó sola a los segundos, encontrando toda esa escena al descubierto.  
Miró directamente al pelirrojo, quien le dedicaba una mirada similar, expectante a una respuesta discreta.  
― Puedo ver que ya ha descubierto, que no es el único Collins con algo “especial” ―dijo la rubia, con pesar, mientras se sentaba, para degustar el contenido de su plato―. No hay mucho que detallar al respecto, y confió que Yodo fue concisa con su historia. Más tarde, hablaremos del asunto. Por ahora ―se dirigió a los niños y su hermano castaño―, denle prioridad a su almuerzo, que tenemos una agenda apretada, debemos visitar el puerto, para inspeccionar nuestra fabrica y luego debo presentarles a la nueva institutriz, que acaba de llegar. Pensaba presentárselas ahora, pero se encontraba cansada por su viaje, y pospusimos su presentación para mañana, en la mañana.  
El ambiente cambio drásticamente, con el tema.  
― ¿Nos has contratado una niñera? ¿No crees que estamos grandes para ello? ―expresó Shinki con disgusto.  
― Incluso los adultos tienen tutores que los guían ―refutó Temari con severidad―. No pienso confiarme en la enseñanza normal que les dan en vuestro colegio.

 

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	8. Capitulo 8

SOMBRAS TENEBROSAS.   
CAPITULO 8.

Salió toda la familia Collins, a la entrada de su casona en remodelación. El ambiente de fondo, eran los trabajadores, que se movían de un lado al otro, con elementos para reparación del lugar.  
― Y bien ¿Ya habéis mandado a que preparen nuestro corcel? ―expresó el vampiro, quien se había vestido con un traje bien cerrado, y ocultado sus manos con garras, debajo de unos elegantes guantes. Una enormes, pero finas gafas gruesas de sol, de color negro, cubrían casi por completo su rostro, ayudado con un sombrero de ala corta― Ahora que somos varios, lo ideal es que vayamos en dos carruajes…  
― Lo siento, pero no iremos en carruaje ―afirmó Temari, mientras miraba fijamente a su izquierda, como esperando algo―. Ese tipo de transporte hace mucho que no se usa en estas tierras.  
― Comprendo, pero ¿Cómo se supone que nos trasladaremos hasta nuestra fabrica? La distancia es considerable, sin olvidar que los niños nos acompañan. Es inconcebible que vayamos caminando.  
― No caminaremos, iremos en auto, como la gente normal que somos ―refutó la rubia, mientras su semblante se suavizaba al ver que se acercaba lo que esperaba―. Ahí viene, nuestro querido Chevy.  
― ¿Chevy? ―fue lo único que logró articular el pelirrojo, para luego observar como una bestia de metal se detenía enfrente de ellos.  
Era un auto viejo, de color grisáceo, cuadrado por ambos lados. Estaba bien cuidado, pero no era algo que fuese agradable ver con los ojos. Incluso para el longevo de la familia, a pesar de su desconocimiento de este transporte. No podía evitar pensar en que daba vergüenza.   
El mayordomo, Baki, salió del auto, para luego darle las llaves a la mayor de los Collins.  
― Disculpe la tardanza, señora. Unos trabajadores habían bloqueado la salida del garaje con unas vigas de metal, nos tomó tiempo moverlas ―se excusó―. ¿Está segura que no quiere que conduzca?  
― Ah, olvida lo que pasó ―la jefa tomó las llaves y se subió al asiento del conductor―. Yo puedo manejar, tu encárgate de aquí, estas a cargo de los constructores y demás personas de servicio, además tenemos una invitada, no olvides atenderla bien.  
―Si, como ordene señora Temari.  
Kankuro y los niños empezaron a subirse al auto. Gaara fue el único que dudó unos momentos.  
― Así que, a este monstruo de metal, se le llama auto ―murmuró para sí, mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos enguantados por la superficie de este, para corroborar que se encontraba un poco sucio―. Como que le falta darle un baño…  
― ¡¿Puede dejar de quejarse y meter su trasero al auto?! ―manifestó Temari molesta, mientras sacaba su cabeza por la ventanilla, para ver por qué tardaba tanto en subir.  
― ¿Cómo dijo? Solo estoy expresando mi opinión, yo ―empezó a hablar el pelirrojo.  
Pero una mano, desde los asientos de atrás, lo haló para que adentrase.  
― Tío Gaara, por favor, no haga enojar a tía Temari ―le murmuró Shinki, ya una vez dentro y partiendo del lugar―. Ella le guarda cariño a este cacharro, y no le gusta que hablen mal de él. Además, se vuelve un demonio tirano cuando se enoja, créame, no quiere verla en ese estado…  
El pelirrojo asintió, para luego quedar callado unos minutos. Pero, al sentirse apretado, empezó a reclamar de nuevo, aunque por un motivo diferente.  
― Kankuro ¿podemos cambiar de lugar?  
El castaño, quien se había acomodado en el asiento que acompaña al conductor, adelante, volteó a verlo, ante su pedido.  
― Lo siento, pero por ley, debo ir adelante ―refutó.  
― ¿Por ley? ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? ―preguntó insatisfecho el pelirrojo, mientras arqueaba su frente inexistente de cejas.  
― No es excusa, haber ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías? ―el castaño empezó a hacer su jugada.  
― Tengo… 24 ―dijo un tanto alerta el vampiro, incomodo por la pregunta.  
― Pues yo tengo 25 ―emitió Kankuro alegre―. Por ley del estado y las políticas sobre automóviles y seguridad, los menores deben viajar en el asiento trasero. Como Temari es la mayor, y yo la secundo, es nuestro deber estar adelante. No tengo problemas en cambiar lugares, pero soy un amante de la ley.  
― Hum, si ese es el caso, comprendo, ya no insistiré ―emitió como respuesta el pelirrojo, de forma inocente.  
Temari, quien se limitó a estar en silenció, escuchando, sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa, pero con gracia en su rostro. No podía creer que Kankuro, usando su don de charlatán, se haya salido con las suyas. Sin duda, su hermano menor postizo era muy ingenuo.  
―Bueno, basándonos en la “política correcta” de tío Kankuro, creo que deberíamos poner orden aquí atrás también ―enunció Yodo, molesta por tener que ir pegada a la puerta, debido a la falta de campo―. Para ahorrar espacio, el menor de nosotros, debe ir sentado encima del mayor de nosotros.  
―Ah, apoyo la noción ―dijo Shinki apoyándola por conveniencia―. Araya, ya sabes que hacer.  
El menor de ellos, al carecer de habla, pero disconforme, soltó un bufido de enojo, para luego acomodarse en el regazo del vampiro.  
― Comprendo cómo te sientes, pequeño ―emitió el pelirrojo, mientras se enderezaba, para que se sentase de forma más cómoda en sus piernas―. Ambos somos víctimas de “la ley”.  
El camino al puerto era bastante extenso, provocando que los niños, se volviesen más amigables y curiosos de lo común.  
― Tío Gaara ¿Por qué estas exageradamente cubierto de ropas? ―preguntó Shinki, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado, más exacto, en medio del asiento trasero―. Sé que ya estamos entrando a invierno, pero creo que exageras un poco, todavía no da para que usar guantes gruesos ―termino diciendo mientras señalaba sus manos forradas.  
― Bueno, siento mucho el frio, por eso siempre me veras bien abrigado, incluso cuando sea verano ―le explicó el vampiro, sintiéndose un tanto mal, por tener que mentirles. Pero era algo que había acordado con sus mayores, como condición para quedarse. Suponía que ya tenían suficiente con tener que sobrellevar que su hermana era mitad lobo.  
― Ah… También he notado que no dejas que el sol te toque ¿eso tiene algo que ver con lo anterior? ― dijo de forma suspicaz el niño pelinegro, mientras le dedicaba una mirada inquisitiva.  
―Pues, yo… ―empezó diciendo el ser mágico, para ganar tiempo y darle una respuesta creíble.  
― Vuestro tío Gaara sufre de Lupus cutáneo, por eso debe cuidarse mucho del ambiente y mantenerse con ropas largas.  
― Oh, ya veo. Es una pena que, siendo tan joven, te encuentres enfermo de algo considerablemente grave ―emitió el niño pelinegro, con cierta preocupación―, es como si fueras un anciano en un cuerpo joven…  
Gaara carraspeó por ese último comentario, sabía que no lo decía con la intención de ofenderlo, pero le había llegado a su orgullo.  
― Por cierto, tío Gaara ―dijo con notorio interés, Yodo, cambiando de tema―. Obviando el ridículo intento de Shinki por hacerte confesar que eres un vampiro y el de tía Temari por ocultarlo ―los mencionados la observaron con molestia―. Antes de quedar encerrado en esa caja de metal ¿tenías familia?  
―Sí, la tenía ―le respondió el rojizo―. Tuve la fortuna de crecer en una familia muy unida, eran mis padres, mis dos hermanos mayores y yo…  
―No, eso ya lo sé ―le interrumpió la mini rubia―. Fue fácil deducirlo, Tía Temari tiene una pintura retrato de ustedes en su despacho. A lo que me refiero es ¿no tenías familia propia? Esposa, hijos… en tu época, con la edad que tienes, debiste haber tenido algo de eso ¿no?  
El vampiro la miró un tanto sorprendido.  
Los ocupantes de los asientos de adelante, se quedaron en silencio. Incluso ellos sentían curiosidad por el tema, aunque sabía que era algo que no debería incumbirles.  
Fue Shinki, quien trató de intervenir, al ver una ligera tristeza emitida en el rostro del vampiro.  
― Yodo, no deberías preguntarle cosas tan personales, lo incomodas ―dijo el niño castaño con voz de reproche.  
― ¿Eh? No he hecho nada malo, solo he preguntado algo que me intriga mucho ―se defendió esta―, además, si nosotros le contamos nuestros sucesos familiares, lo justo sería que el también haga lo mismo. Nos hace muchas preguntas, pero él no nos ha contado nada de su pasado. No lo sé, pero para que alguien te odie y te maldiga convirtiéndote en vampiro, no profesa que seas buena persona. Por lo menos no en ese pasado… ―terminó sentenciando con desconfianza, Yodo.  
― Yodo, basta. Vuestro tío Gaara no les debe explicaciones a unos críos como ustedes. Él ya ha contado su pasado, a mí y a Kankuro. Con eso basta. Mientras ustedes menos sepan de su pasado, mejor ―enunció Temari, con seriedad en su voz―. Dejen de bombardearlo con preguntas...  
― Aprecio que trate de evitar que me pongan en una situación incómoda, Temari ―agregó el pelirrojo―. Pero, Yodo en parte tiene razón ―se explicó―. Se supone que soy parte de los Collins, y en una familia no debe haber secretos. Creo que, no he hablado casi nada de mí, ya que, en un principio, el solo recordar me producía ciertos conflictos, pero creo que ahora, puedo ser capaz de hacerlo, si no le molesta. Claro.  
― Como quiera, pero trate de que su relato sea apto para todo público, le recuerdo que sus receptores son aun unos críos ―le advirtió la rubia adulta, con cierta resignación.  
Este asintió, para luego empezar con su relato.  
― Respondiendo a lo que preguntaba Yodo ―inició con voz tranquila―, al ser el menor de mis hermanos, no tuve apuro ni presiones para sentar cabeza. De hecho, el solo pensar en que tenía que casarme, me producía cierta ansiedad y temor ―los niños lo escuchaban atentamente, al igual que los de adelante―. Era algo que no podía asimilar en ese entonces…  
― Vaya, no sabía que tu aspecto, incluso en ese entonces, donde los estándares de belleza no eran tan exigentes, te producía problemas para encontrar pareja ―lo interrumpió Kankuro, con gracia.  
― ¿Acaso esta insinuando que soy feo? ―inquirió contrariado el rojizo, mientras arqueaba su frente―. Por qué no puede estar más equivocado ―rectificó―. Yo heredé los exóticos y poco comunes genes de mi padre y madre. Mi belleza era tal, que era la envidia de todos los demás jóvenes hombres de mi tiempo. No había mujer que no terminase enamorada de mí, así solo apenas me viese por unos segundos. Incluso nobles de Europa vinieron a la fiesta que prepararon mis padres, el día en que se me presento en sociedad.  
― Oh, entonces era mucho, muy codiciado ―emitió Shinki un tanto impactado.  
― Si, sin duda. Pero… ―su rostro de orgullo desapareció al recordar lo demás―, esa también era mi maldición. Aparte de mi madre y mi hermana, no podía tener una conversación normal con una mujer, ya que estas siempre trataban de agradarme, volviendo todo, muy falso y vacío. Yo tampoco era muy sociable. Y nunca pude entablar una amistad sincera con alguien, por eso…   
― ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca besaste a una chica? Pregunta Araya ―dijo Shinki, traduciendo las señas que acababa de hacer su menor.  
― Por supuesto que no, en ningún momento dije que me comportaba como un santo ―respondió con una ligera gracia, el vampiro―. Ahora que lo pienso, fui todo un promiscuo en ese aspecto…  
― ¿Qué significa promiscuo? ― emitió curiosa Yodo ― Desconozco esa palabra.  
― Bueno ―el pelirrojo dudó en explicarse, más cuando vio que Temari le dedicaba una mirada sentenciante, desde el espejo retrovisor―, digamos que, “besé a más de una mujer”, para resumir.  
― Ah… ―emitieron a coro sus escuchas.  
― Pero eso solo me produjo más soledad ―siguió narrando con melancolía―. Esa noche, en la fiesta que hicieron mis padres a mi nombre, perdí toda esperanza, pensé que tal vez no merecía vivir esa clase de amor, con la cual contaban mis hermanos casados. Pero… ―su tono de voz cambió a una más agradable, como recordando algo muy feliz―, la conocí a ella. Esa misma noche de la fiesta. Irónicamente, se encontraba ahí, por razones muy distintas a la ocasión. Su reflejo iluminado por la luna, resaltaba su rostro de ángel, y su cabello negro, era igual de intenso y hermoso que la noche. Nunca se lo dije, pero, me enamoré de ella inconscientemente esa noche.  
― Vaya, para que salgan tantos halagos de alguien tan serió, la mencionada, sin duda debió ser una mujer muy bella ―emitió el castaño adulto, quien se había girado para escucharlo también.  
― Sin duda lo era. Pero su encanto no solo se reflejaba en su aspecto ―prosiguió el vampiro―. Era muy culta e inteligente. Y poseía un carácter un tanto especial. Ahora que lo pienso, era un tanto gruñona, y me costó ganarme su corazón, pero, se convirtió en el amor de mi vida. Entonces era yo, quien quería casarse rápido.  
― Que lindo, al final solo necesitabas el amor dominante de una mujer seria ―dijo Yodo, con expresión alegre, al igual que sus hermanos―. Y luego de casarse ¿Cuántos hijos tuvieron?  
― No logramos casarnos, ella murió el día de nuestra boda, fue una tragedia ―expresó con desánimo el vampiro, mientras fijaba su mirada a la ventana que tenía su costado, tratando de ocultar la expresión de dolor que reflejaba su pálido rostro―. Resulta que una de las mujeres que se habían encaprichado conmigo en un pasado, resultó ser una bruja. Al descubrir que mi amada y parte de mi familia murió por culpa de ese oscuro ser, yo atenté contra mi propia existencia, ya no tenía una razón para vivir, cada latido de vida me producía un dolor indescriptible. Como si arrebatarme todo lo que amaba no fuese suficiente, la bruja me convirtió en el monstruo que soy ahora.  
La luz de la tarde, entraba por la ventana contraria a él. Iluminando la mitad del vehículo.  
Se quitó el guante que protegía una de sus deformes manos y la extendió hacia el sol, para que pudiesen ver sus acompañantes, como su piel pálida empezaba a quemarse, como si fuese papel.   
Retiró su mano herida, de vuelta a la sombra, donde se restauró de manera increíble.  
Shinki, Yodo y Araya, incluso dentro de su máscara, denotaron una expresión de asombro y tristeza.  
― Que horror, te quitaron todo, incluso tu humanidad ―emitió Yodo, perpleja, mientras miraba el suelo del auto con sus ojos abiertos―. Pensé que nadie podía haber sufrido más que yo… yo, me disculpo por haber desconfiado de ti…  
―Descuida, solo actuabas siendo tu misma. Tampoco deberías menospreciar tu dolor. 

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

El mayordomo cerró la puerta para luego dejarla sola.  
Tenía mucho que desempacar y poco tiempo para organizarse.  
Desbarato su enorme maleta, para luego guardar sus objetos y ropa en los cajones del mueble de su habitación.  
― Tranquila, solo son tres adolescentes esta vez, maneje un aula completa de alumnos por años ―murmuró para sí, a modo de ánimos, ya que estaba pensando en la forma que presentaría las materias con sus futuros nuevos pupilos.  
Tardó casi una hora en acomodar todo.   
Solo faltaban acomodar sus objetos de cuidado personal. Tomó los cepillos de pelo y los coloco en la mesa que venía pegada al enorme y elegante espejo que tenía como aparador el lugar.  
Fue entonces que vio de nuevo “a aquella persona” reflejada en el vidrio.  
― ¡No! ¡Tú no de nuevo! ―expresó con horror y susto, mientras daba un salto para atrás y caía sentada al suelo, sin perder de vista la imagen que se reflejaba en el aparador.  
La silueta que se dibujaba en el espejo, era la de una mujer, de cabello oscuro y rostro pálido, cubierta de sangre, que parecía querer decirle algo.  
― ¡Aléjate! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Le pagué una fortuna a ese sacerdote católico, para que te exorcizara! ―gritó alterada, mientras lanzaba sus zapatos hacia el espejo, con la ilusa intensión de que el ser fantasmagórico desapareciera.

La puerta empezó a sonar.  
―Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? Voy a pasar.  
Era Baki, quien, al escuchar los gritos, inentendibles desde afuera, había vuelto a prisas, para saber que sucedía.  
El espectro se difuminó en el cristal, dejando a la profesora sentada en el suelo, con el pulso acelerado.  
― Señorita ¿qué sucedió? ¿se encuentra bien? ―emitió el sirviente, mientras se acercaba a ella, para ayudarla a levantarse.  
Shijima recobró la compostura. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, era ser descubierta con su “problema”.  
―Oh, gracias por venir. Aunque no se hubiera molestado, solo fue un roedor, que salió de la cómoda y se trepó al aparador ―mintió, ya levantada―, pero descuide, ya se fue por la ventana.  
―Oh, cuanto lo siento, fumigamos siempre la mansión, pero al ser tan extensa, a veces, uno que otro ratón logra infiltrarse a las habitaciones. Descuide, no volverá a pasar, pediré a los trabajadores que pongan trampas y fumiguen en estos lados.  
― Si, descuide, no es la primera vez que me pasa, todo está bien ―expreso la de lentes, con una calmada expresión en su rostro.  
―Ah, gracias por comprender, con su permiso.

Apenas el sirviente cerró la puerta, tomó una de las sabanas que tenia de capa su cama, para cubrir el espejo en su totalidad.  
Si no había reflejo de cristales, el fantasma no podía aparecer.  
Suspiro con cansancio, para luego caer de espalda en la extensa cama.  
“Maldición, ya llevaba semanas sin aparecer… Apenas tenga libre, iré a la iglesia del pueblo, por agua bendita y otros artilugios. Con eso debería bastar, por ahora…”  
Se quedó observando el techo, color beige, que estaba decorada con un estilo clasicista de un par de siglos pasados.  
Era antiguo, pero se veía hermoso y de alguna forma rara, el lugar en sí, la tranquilizaba.  
Se despojó de sus lentes, para luego caer en un ligero sueño.

 

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	9. Capitulo 9

SOMBRAS TENEBROSAS   
CAPITULO 9.

Llegaron al tan esperado lugar.  
Bajaron todos del coche, con cierto entusiasmo.  
― No puedo creer, que ustedes, con la edad que tienen, no hayan venido a ver el negocio familiar ― emitió el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a los niños, mientras habría el enorme paraguas de color negro, para cubrirse del sol y se acomodaba los lentes oscuros.  
― Bueno, Tía Temari decía que no había nada bueno que ver aquí ―expresó francamente Yodo, quien lo seguía, al igual que sus hermanos, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo ligero de color blanco, con capucha.  
― Pues, ella no pudo estar más equivocada, nuestra empresa es digna de admirar con la vista, cuando yo tenía vuestras edades, era el primero en colarme en el carruaje de mi padre, para ver a las metálicas e imponentes máquinas de acero, ser manipuladas por cientos de empleados ―emitió con añoranza, como si volviese a esa época de su niñez―. Debo admitir que el olor a pescado era a veces un tanto cansador, pero todo lo demás era genial. Aún recuerdo cuando un enorme barco asiático desembarco en nuestro puerto, para vender una ballena casi completa. El ojo de ese animal era de mi tamaño, produjo toneladas de aceite…  
― Pobre ballena… ―dijo Yodo, un tanto descontenta.  
― No comprendo por qué el desagrado ―objetó el vampiro, al reaccionar de la mini rubia―. El creador dijo claramente en las escrituras, que los humanos podían alimentarse y proveerse de los animales que existen en el mundo. Nuestra empresa nunca dio a desperdicio los productos que recogíamos del mar. Y respetábamos la época de desove y cría, para no afectar gravemente a la población de peces. Todo era utilizable…  
― Mmm… ―fue lo único que emitió, aun con descontento, la niña, para luego adelantarles la marcha y sobrepasarlo.  
― ¿Qué parte de lo que dije, la ofendió? ―dijo confundido Gaara, a los dos niños, que todavía caminaban a su lado.  
― Déjala… desde que se volvió fan de celebridades “eco-amigables” no come nada que sea carne, por lo menos no en público, pero el otro día la descubrí dándose un atracón de hamburguesas en la cocina; quien nace carnívoro, muere carnívoro ―le aclaró Shinki, con tranquilidad―. Es una hipócrita…  
― Oh, ya veo ―respondió un tanto perplejo, el longevo―. Espero que no haya muchas personas con ese pensamiento en esta actualidad. Eso afectaría en demasía a la industria pesquera, y pueblos como el nuestro estarían condenados a desaparecer…  
En eso, Araya empezó a mover las manos con expresión indigna.  
Shinki lo miró atento, al igual que Gaara, con la diferencia de que este último no entendía nada de lo que decía, para luego afirmar con su cabeza, como si estuviese de acuerdo con lo que expresaba.   
― Araya dice que, por fortuna, el mundo todavía no hace caso a esos “hippies”, y que si bien, el tema de cuidar al planeta, es algo que se debe tomar en cuenta. Estas organizaciones “libres” no están haciéndose conocer de la mejor manera y que posiblemente produzcan más conflictos, que soluciones en el futuro, sin olvidar que muchas serán corrompidas por sus líderes, los cuales las usarán para beneficio propio y de terceros.  
― Esa es una buena deducción, Araya ―enunció el pelirrojo, dando una última pisada para luego detenerse enfrente del portón enorme de metal, que daba inicio a la fábrica, y donde se encontraba Yodo sentada a un lado, esperando―. Me gustaría debatir y hablar más al respecto, pero tenemos mucho por hacer de aquí en adelante, dejaremos los problemas de mañana, para el mañana. Concentrémonos en el presente.  
Temari y Kankuro los alcanzaron.  
― Cielos, ya no recuerdo cual de todas estas llaves era la indicada ―expresó la rubia, mientras movía el manojo de llaves que traía consigo.  
Esperaron pacientemente que probase con todas las opciones que tenía disponible, pero ninguna pudo abrir la enorme puerta.   
― Tal vez la cerradura esta oxidada o podrida, tendremos que esperar que llegue el arquitecto y sus ingenieros, para que violenten la puerta ―sugirió Kankuro, quien miraba de forma inquisitiva, la entrada, para ver si tenía otros malogros.  
―Ah, supongo que no tenemos de otra, será media hora de espera como mínimo, creo que llegamos un tanto temprano ―dijo con desanimo Temari, mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de muñeca.  
Kankuro dejó de observar el portón, para luego alejarse.  
Apenas lo hizo, pudo sentir como el titán de metal, se abría completamente de forma abrupta, golpeando a la enorme pared de concreto a la cual estaba adherido.  
― ¡¿Qué demonios?! ―dijo todo asustado el castaño, quien del susto había corrido detrás de Temari.  
Lo cierto es que, Gaara había golpeado la enorme puerta, con su puño de bestia.  
― ¿Ah? Oh, lo siento, pero no me gusta esperar ―se excusó este, mientras los miraba de lado y se volvía a poner el guante de su mano deforme con garras, para ocultarla―. Si los demás preguntan, digan que fue un acto vandálico y que encontramos la puerta en ese estado ―terminó sugiriendo, mientras retomaba su caminar y se acomodaba los lentes que tenía puesto en su pálido rostro.  
Los niños observaron la escena totalmente impactados, pero salieron de su trance, para luego seguir a su longevo pariente, con euforia y admiración.  
― ¡Sorpréndete! El rumor de que los vampiros son desorbitantemente fuertes, es cierto…  
― Nada mal, Tío Gaara ¿Sabes si los hombres lobos tienen esa clase de poderes?  
― Araya pregunta si también puedes volar y lanzar una especie de rayos laser por los ojos…  
― Si, no, y no lo sé, nunca lo he intentado ―les respondió su vampirizo tío, aun en marcha.

 

― Li sinti, piri ni mi gisti ispirir, ja creído… solo quería lucirse ―gruñó molesto Kankuro, quien, acompañado de su hermana mayor, empezaron a seguirlos dentro de la fábrica―. Puede que no lo haga a propósito, pero tiende a ser muy odioso por ratos…  
― Puede ser, pero estoy segura que hablas más por celos e envidia ―bufó la rubia, con gracia―. Desde que llegó, Yodo y los demás, le dan más atención a él de lo que te daban a ti. Como que alguien ya dejó de ser vuestro tío favorito.  
― ¿Hum? ¿Qué dices? Pamplinas, si a mí ni siquiera me agradan los niños, no es que los viera como mis propios hijos… ni nada por el estilo… ―terminó rectificando el castaño, volteando su rostro a un lado, para que Temari no notase el sonrojo de su rostro.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Se detuvo con estupor. No podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban.  
Era consciente de que todo podía verse un poco deteriorado, pero esto lo superaba.  
Los mesones de metal y demás equipo metálico se encontraban completamente oxidados y podridos.  
El techo de acero, empezaba a caerse a pedazos.  
Débiles rayos de sol entraban por los enormes huecos de las paredes frontales, deterioradas por el tiempo y la falta de mantenimiento. Ratas, aves de puerto y otras alimañas se paseaban por sus anchas en un suelo sucio y húmedo.  
Escuchó por ahí, a lo lejos, como soltaba Yodo un grito, y sus hermanos se reían.  
― Como es posible… que, todo el esfuerzo de mis padres, haya acabado de esta forma ― murmuró más para sí, el pelirrojo, con un gesto triste.  
― Al principio, solo fue el rumor de que nuestra familia quedó maldita ―explicó Temari, mientras se paraba a su lado y ponía una misma expresión―. Fue mi abuelo, Shikadai III, el último de los Collins que mantuvo a flote la compañía pesquera. Mi padre y yo, nunca vimos esta fábrica en su auge. Y solo la conocimos por relatos del abue.   
― ¿Me estás diciendo, que el pueblo prefirió morirse de hambre, a tener que trabajar con nosotros? ―inquirió indignado el vampiro, reacio a que esa sea la razón, por la cual los Collins habían caído, tanto económica como socialmente.  
― ¿Qué? Por su puesto que no, los rumores solo fueron el comienzo, nuestro peor enemigo, se encuentra aquí, a unos metros de nosotros ―dijo Temari, mientras indicaba con su mirada, una dirección a lo lejano, desde una de las ventanas del elevado lugar donde se encontraban.  
Sus ojos de color turquesa se movieron con rapidez, para ver de quien se trataba.  
“PUERTO ANGEL”  
Esas palabras, se encontraban tatuadas en el edificio que tenían casi a lado de ellos; y los separaba un pequeño puerto de madera, para que los turistas encallasen sus botes y navíos.  
― Al principio, no eran rivales para nosotros, pero no sé cómo, esa empresa termino ganándose la confianza y fidelidad de todos los capitanes y barcos de pesca. Dejamos de producir, no por falta de compradores, sino por falta de asociados. No teníamos materia prima con la cual producir, según me contaba mi padre ―indicó Temari con seriedad―. Pero, no se preocupe, eso no volverá a pasar… tal vez se haya vuelto el pez gordo de la localidad, pero el estanque aun es grande y tengo contacto con varios pesqueros que tienen rechazo hacia esa compañía y su dueña actual.

― ¿Dueña? Espero que no tengamos que confrontarnos con ella ―emitió el longevo Collins, con aire suspicaz―. Las mujeres tienden a mesclar negocios y sentimientos, por eso nunca fueron buenas para el comercio en masas, donde uno tiene que ser frio y calculador, si es que quiere obtener ganancias ―Temari lo miró con cierta discordancia―, aunque ya me ha dejado claro que usted es de ese pequeño porcentaje que exceptúa a la regla ―agregó con ligera espontaneidad, mientras recordaba cómo le había descargado sin temor una carga completa de balas de escopeta sin titubear.  
― Si, ciertamente ―expresó la rubia adulta, con orgullo notorio mientras sonreía―. De todas formas, nos la arreglaremos para volver a ser la honorable familia que fuimos alguna vez.  
― Ah, cuente con mi apoyo en eso ―asintió Gaara, para luego ser interrumpido por los gritos de Kankuro, anunciando la llegada de los arquitectos y constructores, que derrumbarían ese lugar, para hacerlo renacer de nuevo―. Iré por los niños, no es seguro que anden en el puerto solos, las sirenas podrían llevárselos para su cena…  
― ¿Sirenas? No sabía que le gustaba bromear ―dijo Temari, aun con gracia.  
― Y no me gusta, casi nunca bromeo ―detalló el vampiro―, pero este lugar, que parece un paraíso, en realidad es un lugar místico donde seres como Yodo, yo y demás, pululan. No me asombraría que las sirenas apareciesen, prefiero prevenir que lamentar, ya he perdido a demasiados integrantes de mi familia, no me lo perdonaría si eso volviese a ocurrir ― remató con un tono serio, para luego marcharse en busca de los menores.  
―Ah, comprendo… ―fue lo único que lograr articular Temari, al recordar lo oscura situación que envolvía a su familia, en palabras del nuevo Collins.

 

*~*~*~*~*~

 

Luego de varias horas, debatiendo sobre el diseño y demás detalles de la construcción, los Collins volvieron a su hogar.  
El cielo empezaba a tornarse de un color grisáceo, avisando la llegada de la noche.  
Había sido una tarde agotadora, cada miembro de familia, apenas terminaba de cenar, se retiraba a sus aposentos, para descansar.  
Gaara, se adentró a la que había sido su antigua habitación.   
Era un amplio lugar, donde había un dormitorio y una sala adheridos. Incluso tenia “baño”, algo muy novedoso para alguien de su época.  
Se recostó de manera seca en la cama, y cerró los ojos, buscando despejar su mente, pero le era imposible.  
Apenas lo hacía, podía escuchar todos los ruidos de la mansión, desde la lenta anciana que trabajaba en la cocina, raspando los cacharros, en el primer piso, hasta las voces de Yodo, gritando a todo pulmón una canción de aquel cantante famoso, con voz melodiosa y de oro, nacido en Gary, Indiana. Shinki hablando, aunque dando la impresión de conversar solo, al estar con el silencioso Araya. El roncar de Kankuro, y la voz de Temari, en ese artilugio mágico al que denominaban “teléfono” en el cual hablaba de negocios y trivialidades mescladas, con uno de los arquitectos que habían estado en el puerto, aquella tarde.  
Incluso podía escuchar las pisadas de su esclavo mental, el sirviente Baki, quien parecía cosechar hortalizas en un huerto improvisado que tenían en los jardines.

También estaba esa presencia nueva, la cual era muy silenciosa; aquella humana que había llegado ese día. La que sería maestra de sus sobrinos.

― Si no quiero caer en tentaciones, y matar a alguien dentro de la mansión, tendré que alimentarme más seguido ―murmuró en voz alta, ante el pensamiento de que alguien, aparte de su familia, descubriese que es un vampiro―. Pondré en mi agenda, un día indicado para irme de caza ―se levantó de forma espectral, sin torcer las rodillas, para luego caminar hacia su ropero y cambiarse de ropa. Una bata de dormir se pondría, para después buscar otro lugar, donde poder conciliar el sueño tranquilamente.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Un auto de lujo llegó a la mansión.  
El chofer, bajo apurado, para abrirle la puerta a su Jefa.  
― Puede que me tarde un poco, tendrás que ser paciente ―expresó la mujer que salió del auto, con cierto tono de altivez.  
―Si señora, yo la espero.

 

Subió las gradas de la entrada como si estuviese en una pasarela de modelaje.  
Poso sus filas, largas y pintadas uñas, en la manija que servía como timbre.  
Tocó varias veces, de manera insistente.  
Baki fue quien le abrió, con tono molesto por la insistencia.  
― ¿Quién molesta a estas horas? Mis amos duermen, vuela por la mañana ―expresó furioso el lacayo, para luego abrir los ojos con asombro, al ver de quien se trataba―. Señora Angelique ¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
― He venido a ver tu amo, humano hipnotizado ―expresó la castaña, mientras empujaba la puerta, para darse lugar y entrar―. Ve y llámalo, dile que una vieja amiga ha venido a visitarlo.  
― Mi amo ahora intenta dormir, espere ¿Cómo sabe que estoy hechizado? ―dijo un tanto asombrado el sirviente, para luego retractarse y negar todo―. Disculpe, pero no se de quien habla, mi única ama es la señora Temari…  
La mujer se hizo de oídos sordos y prosiguió su camino hacia las escaleras, en busca de su objetivo.   
Pero se encontró con alguien no grata a sus ojos.  
― Angelique ¿Puedo saber qué demonios haces en mi propiedad a estas horas? Tú no eres bienvenida aquí, lárgate ―emitió con rudeza, Temari, la señora de la casa, quien se encontraba al final de las escaleras, con su elegante bata de dormir. Solo había bajado para llenar su jarra de agua.  
― Temari, tan amable como siempre ―respondió la mujer, con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro―. Me he enterado que un viejo amigo mío, vive ahora con ustedes. Lo aprecio mucho, así que no me pude aguantar las ganas de verlo, esperar hasta mañana me resultaba un martirio.  
― No sé de quién me hablas, pero en esta casa, solo vivo yo, mi hermano, mis tres sobrinos y mis dos sirvientes, no sé quién sea tu informante, pero te han dado una noticia falsa ―refutó son seriedad la rubia, tratando de esconder la identidad de su místico pariente.  
― Sé que me estas mintiendo, Temari ―objetó la bruja―. Sabes que busco al señorito… ―titubeo ante la duda, para corregirse―, perdón, digo, el señor Gaara Collins. Los he visto hoy, en el puerto…  
― Ah, con que te referías a mi primo lejano, pues ahora él duerme, así que tendrás que irte ―dijo sin remordimientos y vacilaciones, la rubia.  
La indeseable invitada iba a seguir insistiendo, pero, para suerte suya, el mencionado apareció en escena sin querer.  
― He oído que alguien me busca ―dijo de forma ingenua, a su vez que se acercaba a la mayor de los Collins, con total tranquilidad.  
― Si… ―emitió con desgano Temari, cayendo sus hombros con cierto cansancio―. En fin, quiero irme rápido a dormir. Gaara ―prosiguió con un tono de voz agradable pero fingido―, te presento a Angelique, ella es la presidenta de la industria “Puerto Ángel”, aunque, eso parece que ya lo sabias, porque insinúa que te conoce desde antes… ―terminó diciendo con desconfianza.  
El pelirrojo miró a la desconocida con atención, quien se encontraba al final de las gradas que unía el primer con el segundo pico, mediante la hermosa escalera de mármol blanco cincelado.  
Era una mujer atractiva, de edad un tanto mayor a él. Su cabello castaño estaba peinado de forma elegante y vestía un traje negro ejecutivo.  
Sin duda, parecía alguien importante y de clase alta.  
Se sintió un tanto cohibido, al notar que no estaba vestido como para recibir visitas; con su pijama de tres piezas y pantuflas con formas de pata de oso.  
Bajó las escaleras con toda la elegancia que podía demostrar en ese momento, debido a sus fachas, disculpándose por ello, para luego extender su mano cubierta con un guante, a modo de saludo.  
― Es un gusto conocerla, soy Gaara Collins ―estrechó su mano con la de ella―. Disculpe mi mala memoria, pero no logró recordar de donde nos conocemos, mi estancia aquí es reciente…  
― Descuide señorito Gaara, yo lo comprendo ―le respondió la mujer, aun interrumpiéndolo, con una basta y extraña sonrisa en su rostro maquillado.

Fue en ese momento que el vampiro abrió los ojos con asombro y odio mezclados.  
“Señorito Gaara”.  
Era indudable. Su mente longeva le recordó a aquel ser despreciable de su pasado, que solía llamarlo de esa manera, con ese mismo tono de voz.  
Se maldijo internamente, al darse cuenta que no había deducido que esto podía pasar.  
Era tan probable, y ahora, en ese momento, tan desagradablemente real.  
― Tu… así que eres tú, maldito ser del infierno ―emitió con rabia Gaara, mientras se soltaba del agarre de aquella mujer.  
― Veo que su memoria ha mejorado ― le respondió su invitada, aun con mueca de alegría en sus labios.  
Temari, quien observó la escena, desde arriba, no dudó en interrumpirlos.  
― Gaara ¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó directamente, de forma seria.  
El pelirrojo giro su cabeza para verla.  
―Perdona Temari, pero ¿te importaría dejarnos solos?, tengo unos asientes pendientes que resolver con este ser despreciable que tengo frente ―emitió con frialdad, su longevo pariente.  
La rubia pudo notar a simple vista, el cambio de personalidad que este mostraba.   
Parecía que explotaría de ira en cualquier momento. Y se estaba conteniendo en su presencia.  
Una ligera teoría cruzó por su cabeza. Pero prefirió dejarla para después.  
― Esta bien.   
Emitió para luego marcharse, de forma apresurada, dejando a la bruja y el vampiro solos.

 

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


End file.
